Pulled Through
by WhiteStar55
Summary: It's a mystery how Luke, Leia, and Han got pulled into the past, but what happens when they find out the people tampering with the time-line don't exactly have the best intentions? And when the twins try to get closer to their father will everyone approve? It's a dangerous game when you don't even know who's holding the pieces.
1. Prologue

Ok, so here's my first attempt at a star wars fanfiction! Thanks for picking to read this fanfic! I really love star wars and the characters so i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! I know this idea has been done before, but i couldn't help but contribute with my own version! Also, please tell me if there is something wrong with some of my facts because I don't know everything and could very well have gotten something mixed up! So without further rambling, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, Disney does.

* * *

The sun shone down on the grass and reflective water as Luke meditated. A slight breeze brushed his cheeks as he took in a slow, deep, breath. Ever since the end of the war with the Empire, meditating became a welcome practice and one that he took part in annually. The war with the Empire was over. A phrase he had only recently gotten used to. It had taken so many years to end the war; it had taken even more lives with it. But it was over now. Luke couldn't help let a smile grow on his face; for once, everything was ok.

A crunch in the grass nearby confirmed him of Leia's growing presence. He let his eyes slowly open.

"Hello Leia." An easy smile spread across her beautiful face. She had more reason to smile than ever: Leia was going to marry Han soon.

"Hello." Was her simple reply as she stopped in front of him supporting both of her elbows with her hands. "What do you do out here every day?" She gathered her legs underneath her as she sat down next to him.

"I'm meditating. Ben used to do it a lot…or so I've been told." He smiled at the memory of his old friend. It would have been better if he was here with them now, but he had comfort in knowing that he was one with the force.

"Ah…" Leia didn't know Ben like Luke did but he could still see the pain on her face for another fallen friend.

"Would you like to join me?" Her eyes brightened before she nodded.

"Sure." She adjusted her legs so that they were crossed and closed her eyes along with Luke. It was nice to sit here with his sister like this. Everything was still so chaotic from the end of the war a couple of months ago that any chance for peace was wonderful. It was especially nice when he could share those moments with his sister.

Minutes passed and all Luke could hear was the breeze, the water, and the breathing that Leia and he provided. He imagined Leia would get frustrated soon though. She was never as patient as he was; which was saying something. She always seemed to be doing something, and if she wasn't, she was with Han, who made anyone's day interesting. The grass crunched again only this time it was louder.

"There you two are." Speaking of the devil. Luke opened his eyes to see Leia frown at the lopsided grin Han was giving her.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Leia Demanded, exasperated.

"Well _sorry_ sweetheart," Han raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender. "I just needed some air so I decided to look for my _fiancé_." He turned in a dramatic swoop to walk away but Leia cut him off. After she rolled her eyes of course.

"Alright you big lug, come over here and sit." She patted the ground next to her twice for good measure. Han snuck a look behind him and smirked at her loss of composure. Only Han could do that to her and the thought made Luke smile in amusement at the couple.

Han collapsed down where Leia had patted and raised an eyebrow at the siblings. "So what exactly were you two doing way out here anyways?"

"We were meditating." Luke said simply. Han raised both eyebrows at the statement.

"Leia…meditating?" It came out half as a laugh, which earned him a fresh glare from the woman sitting next to him.

"It's not _that_ crazy." She folded her arms and her back straightened. "I can be peaceful and patient."

Han Laughed again and Leia smacked his arm hard. "Hey, what happened to peaceful and patient?" Han complained while he griped his arm.

"I reserve my patience for things that have a hope for getting better." She smiled, content with the frown and 'Hey…' Han provided.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment after that. It wasn't a bad silence, but a comfortable one. All three of them had been through hell together; they didn't need to talk. After a few minutes Han spoke again.

"You can finish your _thing_ if you want." He waved his hand in front of Luke and Leia to indicate he was talking about their meditating.

"How kind of you." Leia deadpanned. However, despite Leia's remark or Han's eyes rolling, the twins both closed their eyes and resumed what they had been doing.

For a moment, all was quiet again; the sun continued to shine and the breeze to softly blow. Seconds flew by then minutes. Luke had lost count of how many when he was suddenly assaulted with a strong disturbance in the force.

Luke snapped his eyes open when a wave of internal pain washed over his senses. He clutched his head and only barley noticed when Leia did the same. Luke heard Leia weakly reply to Han's concerns when he turned his attention to Luke.

"Luke what's wrong? What's happening?" Han Demanded, all of the playfulness gone from his face.

"I…don't know. I felt a disturbance in the force. It's like none I've ever felt before…" Luke shook his head of the feeling before looking over at Leia.

"Yes, I felt it too." She answered the silent question that had appeared on Luke's face. "Although I have noe idea what it means…"

"You think it has something to do with the Empire?" Han demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Luke met Han's gaze. "It was different. It was almost like I could feel death of many people all around me—Ack!" Luke almost doubled over when the pain came back. Yes, he was sure of it now. This feeling he was getting was from death, the death of a lot of people.

"Luke—Leia!" Luke ignored Han and tried to focus on the force. It hurt, but he needed to know what was happening. The feeling he was getting came in pulses. They seemed to be getting more frequent as time went on as well. It felt like being dunked in ice water on Tatooine over and over again. It was getting harder to focus when a large disturbance nearly knocked him out. Vaguely, he could hear Leia cry in pain.

Luke opened his eyes to see things were not right. In some spots of the field it was raining. It was like someone was tearing the sky open and small holes were beginning to form. A couple of ghostly figures ran by and were shooting at something. He noticed the look of shock and confusion on Han and Leia's faces so he knew they were seeing it as well. The breeze he was feeling earlier became random and felt wrong. A burst of rain hit his face when he heard Leia speak.

"Luke…" The worry and question was evident in her voice, however he couldn't answer her. He felt her cling to his right hand so tightly that for a second he thought that he'd have to get in replaced again.

Another wave of rain and pain hit him so hard that he instantly fell into darkness.

* * *

There it is: the prologue! I hope you liked it! Any and all reviews will be appreciated! I really do want to know what you think so please do leave feedback! Just please keep in mind that this is my first star wars fanfic, so be nice! As long as it constructive criticism and not destructive, i will take anything you throw at me! Also, if this does well i might post the next chapter (which will be longer) sooner than a week, if not, i will update on next Monday. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Deja vu

Hello again! Here's my next chapter (even though it's technically my first :P)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't won Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

Rain poured and beat against Ahsoka's face as she deflected the seemingly unlimited shots from the droids across the field. The grass had long before mixed with the mud she was now standing on. The stream nearby had overflowed as well. She was careful not to step on any of the fallen clones or droids though, because to do so would probably result in her slipping on the mud, blood, and oil that now covered their remains.

Looking to her left she saw her Master—Anakin Skywalker—slowly increased his advance, all the while with the same determined face he always wore in battle. Well, besides the moments that they teased each other.

"Getting tired in your old age?" Ahsoka yelled over the rain and gunfire. She saw his eyes flash to meet hers with a burst of amusement.

"You have no idea how many times I've said that to Obi-Wan!" He laughed openly. Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Obi-Wan being harassed with old-man jokes. Heck, she still heard Anakin tease his poor former-master about his age.

"_Anakin—Anakin can you read me?"_ Obi-Wan's voice crackled from Anakin's communicator.

"I'm here." Anakin clipped, barley managing to block three shots speeding at him all at once.

"_There's something wrong Anakin—fssshhhh—disturbance—ffsssshh—be careful—"_Ahsoka saw Anakin's face flash with frustration as he furiously stabbed at his com a couple of times. After a couple of curse words she couldn't understand, Anakin snapped his head between Ahsoka and the oncoming fire.

"I don't know what's happening, but it sounds like there's some kind of problem. Keep your eyes open Snips." Ahsoka replied with a "You got it" before focusing fully on the battle that raged on around them.

The Jedi and the clones advanced until they came upon some rocks near a forest. Fighting the droids back some more, Anakin called for a rest.

"We've pushed them far back enough that we should be about a day's away from their last outpost." Anakin was talking to Rex-which could take a while-so Ahsoka decided to check up on some of the men.

"How are you guys holding up?" She placed a small hand on the shoulder of a random clone who was sitting down along with two others.

"Ah, Commander Tano." They stood up and saluted.

"At ease." She said simply. It was becoming alarmingly easier to have grown men treating her like she was an adult in war. Sure she really was in war, but it was the part about her only being sixteen and a Commander in the war that was strange.

The clones sat back down. "Thank you for asking Commander, we're fine, just a couple of bumps and bruises." She imagined she would see a small smile on the clone's face if he hadn't been wearing his helmet.

"I'm glad. It got pretty rough out there." She supported her elbows with her hands, shifting her weight to rest on her right foot as she talked.

"You got that right; I'm just glad most of us got out in one piece." She nodded with a small smile before she heard Anakin walk up beside her.

"Hey Snips," The clones sprung up and saluted again but Anakin quickly waved them down. "Obi-Wan is gonna be here any minute and he said he had something important he wanted to talk to us about. It probably has something to do with the message he was trying to get through to us earlier."

"I'm right behind you Skyguy." She smirked up at him and he mirrored the look, turned, and walked away with his Palawan close behind.

* * *

It was all very strange; first the weather, then the fading clone troopers. At first, he thought he was going crazy, but then he felt a disturbance in the force that made him think something was really, actually, very wrong. It was weird because along with the disturbance, he felt waves of peace. Obi-Wan hadn't felt that kind of peace since before the war had started.

Obi-Wan had tried to contact Anakin and Ahsoka after he felt the disturbance, but the connection had broken up along with the weather. Whatever was happening, it was affecting their communication.

Then, like nothing had happened, it stopped.

A clone came up and gave a quick salute. "Sir, we're coming up on the camp General Skywalker and Commander Tano have set up." Obi-Wan nodded and stroked a hand over his beard in thought.

"Good, I need to have a word with Anakin."

"Is there something wrong Sir?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I hope not…" The clone nodded before saluting again and walking off. He certainly did hope it was nothing, but he couldn't deny the feeling he got from the force, and he couldn't help but wonder if Anakin and Ahsoka had felt it too.

He saw Anakin and Ahsoka approach him as he entered the camp.

"Hello Master." A small smirk grew on his former-Padawan's face. "Good to see you can still keep up with my pace." Obi-Wan gave a disapproving glare that seemed to receive no response from the man if front of him.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you and your Padawan." The amusement on Anakin's face fell and he gave a sharp nod. It always amazed him of how quickly Anakin was able to change his mood. He might even compare it to the strange weather he had experienced earlier.

"What is it Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka's eyes filled with question and a little worry.

"I have been feeling…disturbances in the force. It would come in waves and it was very strong. It even affected the weather and men." He stroked his beard again, thinking of the last battle where he had experienced it.

"How could a disturbance affect the weather?" Ahsoka didn't give Anakin a chance to speak.

"In all honesty: I don't know. I would have ignored it except for the fact that when the men were in the sunlight, they would disappear for a moment." Ahsoka looked confused while Anakin crossed his arms, a look of deep thought contorting his young face.

"We haven't felt anything wrong. Do you think the Separatists have something to do with it?"

"No, I don't think so. There was peace mixed in with what I felt, like there was no war going on."

A few moments of silence filled the air around them. "Do you think we should go back and check it out again?" Anakin asked.

"I think it's worth a shot. But you should stay here with the men; we _are_ going to attack their base tomorrow after all." Anakin looked upset, he wanted to go see what was wrong too, but instead, he simply nodded.

"You should take Ahsoka with you," He jerked his head towards said Padawan. "It might be dangerous."

"I'm happy to help." Excitement was buried under Ahsoka's voice. She was obviously as interested in the presence as the two older Jedi.

"Very well. Ahsoka, get yourself ready, we'll leave just as soon as I tell my men where I am headed."

With a quick nod, Ahsoka spun around on her heel and jogged off. Obi-Wan started to walk towards his men when Anakin's flesh hand gripped his shoulder.

"Master, be careful." The look in Anakin's eyes caused him to consider it for a moment before giving him an amused smile.

"Really Anakin, you shouldn't worry so much. After all, I don't believe you have the right to demand such a thing from me, seeing that you're usually the one pulling crazy stunts without thinking of your own well-being."

Anakin rolled his eyes and removed his hand. "At least make sure Ahsoka doesn't get into anything." He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry, I will." With that, Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the side of his arm and walked past him. For someone called 'The Hero With no Fear,' Anakin worried more than any Jedi Obi-Wan had ever known.

* * *

Leia's Vision swam in front of her as she came to. It was pouring rain and it felt icy cold against her face. She was on her back and facing the sky, which seemed to be throwing everything it had at her. With her senses returning to her, she curled up in a sad attempt to stay warm. _At least I can move._ She found that fact the only comforting thing about her situation.

Just then, she heard movement.

Her first instinct was to get as far away from the unidentified sound, but seeing that she wasn't sure she could, she decided to settle for snapping her head to look at the source.

"Luke!" Relief flooded her system. She heard a soft moan before her brother groggily opened his eyes.

"Leia…?" It was slurred, but she could tell he was regaining his conciseness with every passing second.

"Luke, I'm here!" She attempted to get up, which she found shockingly easy, as she scrambled over to her brother. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She panicked. She had no idea if she was lucky for not being injured.

"I'm fine…I think. What happened?" Leia supported her brother as he sat up. What _had_ happened? She was meditating with Luke while sitting with—!

"Luke, where's Han?" She demanded, completely forgetting Luke's question.

Luke snapped his head back and forth, now completely sitting up.

"He was just here a second ago…how long have we been here?"

Leia looked around at last; it was the same place they had been meditating. How long had it really been? The ground was soaked with water, and the stream nearby was overflowing. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Leia's eye…

"Luke…" She had to cover her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. Her stomach twisted violently at the sight of bodies laying everywhere. And they were fresh.

"What…happened here?" Luke's voice was strained with revulsion. He slowly stood up and glance around himself again. His face twisted with disgust and sadness when he saw that he had been laying half-way on a fallen storm trooper.

"These are storm troopers; I thought there weren't any left!" Leia exclaimed as she subconsciously accepted the hand Luke held out to help her up.

"I don't understand…why were we left here? Why hadn't anyone seen us?" Although the questions were sensible, Leia couldn't care less, she needed to know where Han was.

All thoughts were interrupted when Luke snapped his head to face Leia though, the look in his eyes making her jump.

"I sense two presences approaching—but that's impossible—one of them seems to be…"

Before Leia could question his rambling, he stopped and his look towards her softened just slightly.

"Leia, I need to talk to these people. I want you to go and find a place to hide—"

"There is no way in the seven sith pits I am leaving!" Obvious disapproval was showing on his face, but before he could retort, they were interrupted.

"Hello there." She snapped her head to face the mystery man.

What she saw was a man who seemed to be somewhere in his thirties with short copper hair and a very nicely groomed beard and mustache. Next to him was a young Togruta girl who didn't seem older than sixteen with bright orange skin and even brighter blue eyes.

Leia stood in shock and slowly realized that Luke wasn't saying anything as well. At least the rain seemed to be letting up.

Seeing that they would get no reply from the two strangers, the man spoke again.

"My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano. What are you two doing all the way out here in the middle of a war-zone?"

Leia chanced a glance at Luke, hearing the name of his old Master. But that was impossible; Ben Kenobi was dead, and much older at that.

Luke's face betrayed no shock at the mention of his name however, and it puzzled Leia. Instead, Luke calmly answered his question.

"We have no memory of why we're here. We seemed to have hit our heads somewhere along the line of the past couple days."

Leia was baffled by the fact that Luke had openly answered the two Jedi's question. But then again, she was pretty sure the part about them hitting their heads was a lie. Though, Luke might have trusted the man because of his name. Still, who was to say that the man only had Ben Kenobi's name by coincidence? Suddenly Leia felt very uneasy.

"I was here earlier today and I didn't see you. Did you just wander onto this battlefield recently?" Although the man's face betrayed no emotion, his eyes held suspicion for the story Luke had just offered.

"We just came to." The Togruta girl looked over the siblings and crossed her arms; she continued to remain quiet though.

"This is very strange…" Kenobi sat silent for a moment. "I'm sorry but we should bring you back with us, we need to ask you some questions."

"We'll come with you." Luke stated.

"Luke—!" Leia tried to protest but he gave her a look that told her that he'd explain later.

"Our camp isn't too far off, are you two injured in any way?" The girl spoke up at last.

"We're fine." Luke seemed anxious, and Leia was confused. Why would he want to go with them so much? It probably had something to do with the man's name, but that hardly had any effect on Leia, in fact, it made her uneasy. But she would trust her brother for now, after all, these two seemed to know what was going on and Leia wanted answers.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the camp site Ben Kenobi had mentioned. Luke couldn't help but feel completely stupefied by the fact that he was with a younger—very much alive—Obi-Wan Kenobi. At first he couldn't believe it, but he had sensed it and seeing old Ben had confirmed it. They were somehow, someway, in the past. But why?

"Here we are." Ben turned to face the Padawan. "Ahsoka can you bring them over to the interro—questioning tent while I go see what your Master is up to?" The girl nodded and turned her head towards the twins.

"This way." She started walking and they followed. Luke could feel Leia's confusion and dread as they approached the tent. It was understandable that she wouldn't know what was going on, and it was obvious that she didn't think that old Ben was actually old Ben, but he would have to wait to explain everything that he had more or less figured out.

Once they entered the tent, the rain finally stopped hitting their faces. Luke heard Leia sigh in relief, but he had to repress a shiver from the feeling of being soaked to the bone.

"Please, take a seat." The Padawan motioned to a small bench at the back of the small area. At least it was dry.

Luke couldn't help but cringe at the _squish_ their clothing made when they sat down. It wouldn't have been so loud if it hadn't been the only noise inside the tent. Of course there was rain noise, but that seemed to fade into the background as the three sat-or stood-in silence.

The Padawan, he noticed, was trying to steal glances at the two strange humans. She was trying not to be obvious, but she was failing. Their outfits probably seemed weird to the young Togruta seeing as they were apparently from a different time. Force, how were they going to explain _that_, especially since Leia still had no idea what was going on. Not that he knew much more though.

After a minute, he decided he would try to explain thing a little more to Leia now that they were waiting in silence. The tricky part would be explaining to her without their Padawan guard hearing their conversation. Luckily, because of past events, he knew he could communicate with her through the force eavesdrop free.

_Leia, Leia can you hear me?_ He felt a force nudge in confirmation. Establishing a connection with her was easy enough, but telling her that they were in the past with his old Master wouldn't be.

_Leia, I need you to listen to me and don't make a scene. What I'm about to tell you won't make sense but you have to trust me. Ok? _He received another nudge in the force, only this time reluctant. Leia met his eyes with clear worry and frustration. He knew she wanted to have a fit because of this whole thing but thankfully she had enough control to pull herself together. He had politics to thank for that.

He took an unneeded breath and finally continued. _That man we met earlier was my old Master, Ben Kenobi._ He waited for a moment to make sure she wouldn't make a scene. All he got was a surprised and confused look. He sighed.

_I think…this sounds crazy…but I think we may be in the past, during the clone wars._ This time he got a reaction.

"No." It was so forceful that he could only blink; she had spoken out loud as well.

"Leia, it's going to be alright." He weakly supplied. He had no idea if it was going to be all right or not but he had to try to comfort her somehow.

"No, it's not! I can't believe it, I just…!" She threw her head in her hands. "I just can't!" She was cracking, and he could tell that the bodies and the idea of another adventure with an unknown ending was tearing away at her composed aura.

Just before he could try to comfort his sister, two more people entered the room along with two storm—clone troopers. And what Luke saw nearly caused his eyes to bulge out of his head. The last time he had seen that face had been on Endor, right after the burring of Vader's body.

Anakin Skywalker: Luke and Leia's father.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the update! Please tell me what you think. Is everyone pretty much in character? Again, please tell me if i got any details wrong, I'm not an expert on the entire universe of Star Wars. :) I'll update again on Monday unless anyone wants it earlier (Cause it's already written). Thanks for reading!


	3. Introductions

Here's chapter 3! :D I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

Anakin was tense. He had felt the two strangers' presence before they had even made it to the camp. He wasn't sure why he had felt them so easily without even trying, so he made it a point to not meet them when they came, not because he was avoiding them, but because he wanted to talk to Obi-Wan first.

"Obi-Wan." He whipped around to face his old Master.

"Have you sensed them?" Was all Obi-Wan asked. Anakin frowned. They were definitely strong in the force, but only one had some control. The fact that they were force sensitive and had little to no training wasn't completely uncommon though, plenty of people hid their children from the Jedi Order so they wouldn't be taken away. They were definitely not Sith either.

So why did he feel so on edge?

"Why are they here?" He demanded.

"They claim to have no memory of why or how they got here. I don't believe it's the whole truth but they don't seem to have any ill intentions so I let it slide. Perhaps when we question them we'll find out more." Obi-Wan barley had enough time to stroke his beard before Anakin supplied a quick "Let's go" and stormed past him.

When he approached the tent he stopped for a second motioning for a couple of clone troopers to come with him and decided to wait a second as Obi-Wan came up next to him. Although he wanted to know who these people were and why he felt so connected to them, he needed Obi-Wan's calm presence to keep him from getting sucked into the overwhelming emotion he was feeling in the force.

With a _fwhip_, Anakin walked under the tent he saw Ahsoka standing guard. They locked eyes before he followed her gaze to the two strangers sitting in the room.

The first one he noticed was the man with blond hair and bright blue eyes that could rival his own. The man sent an explosion of shock through the force when he saw Anakin but quickly concealed it. Anakin raised an eyebrow at that. Maybe he recognized him from the holonet, but that hardly gave any reason to react in such a way. At least he didn't think so.

Not completely brushing off the feeling of suspicion, he turned his gaze to the brunette that had just looked from her hands up to see them standing there, and he had to check himself so that he wouldn't give off any strange ripples in the force.

She looked so much like Padmé.

Her chocolate brown hair was a mess and her eyes were red a puffy from fresh tears but she still had an uncanny likeness to his wife. Everything about these two were making him uncomfortable and he suddenly wished he was in battle instead of standing in front of the two pairs of questioning eyes. However, despite his unease, he stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"My name is Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and I need to ask you two a couple of questions." He forced all emotion to drop from his face and waited a couple of moments before continuing. "If you answer them all truthfully, then you have nothing to worry about." The silence in the tent made Anakin distantly realize the ringing in his ear as a result of the previous battle. But all thought of the past were halted when he felt—and saw—the intense hatred radiating off of the woman towards him. Whether or not she meant to hide it didn't matter, he got the message; she hated him.

Why she hated him was a mystery though. He was _The Hero with no Fear_, and his face was on the holonet almost every day as just that, a hero. It took him aback for a second before he tried to brush it off. He had no idea what he had done to this woman, but whatever it was, she despised him for it. He took a moment to feel his stomach twist at the thought of doing something that had destroyed someone's life. He was, after all, fighting this war to stop that very thing.

Obi-Wan spoke at the silence. "This won't be long, we just have to confirm a couple of things—"

"But we don't know anything!" The girl seemed to have composed herself, however still clearly very upset.

"Then you have nothing to worry about…" Anakin stated dangerously. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the two back and forth. He was defiantly keeping his guard up, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that he could trust what they said, which confused him immensely. Especially considering the obvious feeling of malice towards him.

The girl glared right back at him, balling her hands into what looked half like fists and half like claws.

"Leia…" The blond man next to her comfortingly covered one of her hands with his own. She seemed to calm at his touch and sighed. With that, Anakin let his arms drop to his sides and had to repress a sigh himself.

"We should start with who you are." Anakin motioned towards the two. "And who you are to each other." He said as an afterthought. Best to know more about them than they needed, plus it might add another chance for a slip-up if they were making things up.

"We're Luke and Leia…Solo." The man—Luke, had hesitated. "We're siblings. Twins actually." Twins…huh, Anakin honestly wouldn't have guessed but it made sense, they had a strong bond in the force.

"Where are you two from originally?"

"Tatooine and Alderaan." He answered simply. The mention of the dessert planet had Anakin stiffen; he hadn't been there since the mission with Ahsoka and the baby hutt, but the thought of that death trap had him close to anger. However, despite the burst of emotion he felt, he managed to remain professional…barley.

"You two were separated?" It was more of a statement. How else could they be twins and grown up on different planets?

"Yes." Was all Luke supplied.

"What do you two do?"

"I was a farmer before I left Tatooine and my sister is a politician." A politician. Great. Now they would probably hear complaints from other stuffy politicians—Padmé not included—that would feel moved at her sad tale of being held by three Jedi and their clone troopers against her will. Ugh.

"A politician from Alderaan?" He asked wearily.

"Yes." The girl clipped, while she raised her head in pride. Of course Anakin had never heard of a Leia Solo in Alderaan politics, but in all honesty, he didn't really know any of them besides Bail, so he couldn't really say she was lying.

"If what you say is true—"

"Which it is." She cut into the middle of his sentence, much to his frustration.

"—then you should contact your planet. We have a communicator here that you can use…but first I need to ask you one more question." The confident irritation he felt from the girl was making it hard for him the keep his eye from twitching.

"Why are you two here? In the middle of a war-zone at that." The room became silent suddenly and all that could be heard was the rain picking up again.

"We…don't know." Luke sigh, defeated. His head sunk a little and he broke eye contact to look at his hands. Anakin stood there, looking over the young man. He tried to spot anything that would give him reason to not believe them, but he didn't; even Leia seemed to grow sad and frustrated at the statement.

Anakin hesitated before speaking. "Well you can stay here for now, until you are able to contact your planet. We can even meet someone for you once we leave the planet tomorrow. If you'd like, that is." The two sibling heads shot up at the same time in surprise. He vaguely noticed Ahsoka looking at him in mild shock as well. He couldn't blame her, he was probably crazy for trusting the strange siblings, but he couldn't help it. It was almost like he had to, like in not doing so would be going against himself. _Why_ he was feeling this way, however, he had no idea, and it was frustrating him to no end.

"Thank you…" Luke managed to gather his wits, and Anakin nodded in a dismissive gesture. Leia, however, looked at him with suspicion through narrowed eyes; she didn't trust his word. He found hiself upset at that fact though, to his utter confusion. Anakin turned to a trooper.

"Get a tent set up for these two with some blankets, they're our guests." The trooper nodded and left along with the other trooper accompanying him. He turned back to the two siblings again.

"They should be back for you in a minute, I'm sorry for any stress this may have caused." He pointedly looked at Leia, who crossed her arms. "If you'll excuse us." He jerked his head to the exit, motioning for Ahsoka to follow. She did so, but not without giving him a questioning glare.

"I'll stay here with these two until they're properly taken care of." He heard Obi-Wan call out after him as he left.

Sighing, he finally acknowledged his Padawan's glare.

"What is it Snips?"

* * *

In all honesty, Ahsoka was _confused_. Her Master _never_ trusted strange people they had knew nothing about. Not to mention strange siblings that mysteriously appeared on a planet in the middle of a wa-rzone. So when he did, Ahsoka wanted to scratch her head, or at least make sure her Master wasn't going off the deep end. The former wouldn't accomplish anything so she decided to go with the latter.

"What do you mean, what is it?" She crossed her arms. "Master, I don't mean to be disrespectful," Anakin snorted at that. "but really, why are we trusting them so easily? What if they're Separatist?" She demanded, and Anakin ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair.

"I can't explain it Snips." He grumbled, clearly upset. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I feel a…connection to them." His gaze lingered over at the tent where the two strangers were before locking his eyes with her again. She found wasn't surprised when she saw that oh-so-familiar look of confidence and determination spread itself over his face. "You have to trust me Ahsoka."

Normally she would comment on how he would have to trust her first, but that didn't seem appropriate at the moment. Instead she uncrossed her arms and made some of her glare drop off her face.

"Ok, I will." It wasn't completely certain, but Anakin had done some crazy stuff in the past and they had made it out ok so far, so what was on more time? Sometimes she didn't even want to know what would happen if her Master's luck ran out. She hoped she would never see the day.

"So what know?" She asked.

"Now," he started. "we get ready for tomorrow. Something tells me it's going to be more eventful than we thought." A lopsided grin appeared on his face and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Somehow she knew that his luck hadn't run out just yet.

And of course she would have his back like always, so even if the two strangers tried something, she would be quick to end it. No one was going to get the jump on her master, not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two troopers came back into the tent. For once, Leia didn't protest when Luke helped her up and led her to follow the troopers. Truth be told, she was exhausted. She just didn't have the energy to put up a fight anymore. Everything that had happened that day was catching up with her.

The idea that they were somehow in the past still didn't sit well with her. Not at all. They also still had _no idea_ where Han was. She wanted to cry at the thought of him. Why had they been separated? What happened to him? Did he even come back with them at all? She tried to force the thought of her fiancé out of her mind. She couldn't deal with it at the moment. Not yet.

The thought of speaking to Vader, however, was taking over all of her thoughts. She could barley believe it when he had introduced himself. She still could hardly believe it. The monster that destroyed her home, her father, her very life, was in the same camp as her! She had surprised herself when she didn't attack him when she first realized who he was. She didn't know if she could do so well a second time though. She hated him, plain and simple.

Deciding to take her thoughts elsewhere, she thought of meeting a younger Ben Kenobi. It felt so surreal and she almost didn't believe it. It was only because of Luke's recognition of the man that made her even consider the possibility. She looked over to Luke with sympathy. When Obi-Wan Kenobi had died, Luke had taken it hard; she could only imagine how he was feeling right now.

There was also the Togruta girl. It was definitely strange to meet another Jedi besides Luke, and a Padawan at that. She had only ever heard Luke talk about those. He had sometimes talked about teaching Leia before, and that she would be similar to a Padawan, but she had refused so far. She didn't think she was ready, not yet anyway. She didn't know if she ever would be, after all, being a Jedi was Luke's place, hers was being a senator.

Once they reached the tent, Leia became aware of Obi-Wan's presence behind her.

"I hope everything is suitable for you." She studied his face. He was handsome in his own right, with his hair and beard groomed to perfection. His eyes were also a pleasant shade of blue, even though she could see the heaviness of a hard life weighing them down. For a moment she wondered what they looked like when Luke had known him.

"This should be fine." Luke said, looking around the small tent. It had two floor mats they had gotten from who-knows-where with some blankets thrown over them. They also had a small light in the back. It was nicer than some places Leia had slept in the past, namely, a certain cell on a certain planet destroyer. Ben looked at Leia.

"And for you m'lady?" He asked politely.

"It's fine." She attempted a smile. She knew they were a hindrance, being two 'civilians' in the middle of a war-zone and all so she was going to at least _act_ polite.

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need something. If I am not available there are plenty of clone troopers around to get you anything you need." A warm smile appeared on his mouth, succeeding in making him look younger.

"Thank you for your kindness." Leia had her political face on, summoning an easy smile. She heard Luke echo her thanks, and like they hadn't been there at all, Ben and the troopers were gone. Leia felt her legs collapse beneath her and fell on one of the beds. She let her face fall into her hands as her shoulders started shaking.

"Oh Luke..." She gasped, and before she knew it, Luke was covering her in a comforting hug. "I don't know if I can do this! Everything was finally right! Everything finally made sense!" Her shoulders were bouncing up and down uncontrollably. She hated when she lost control, but she was sick of it. Sick of no knowing whether or not they were going to make it. Sick of worrying about Han. Just sick of everything.

"It's going to be ok Leia. We'll get through this, just like we always do. You'll see." He reassuringly rubbed her arms. It was soothing and helped to calm her a bit, but Leia was still upset. At least with the tears gone she would be able to think better, and she knew she needed to get a hold of herself. She was acting like a child and not making anything better by doing it. Poor Luke had to put up with it too.

Summoning what courage she had left, she wiped her eyes in a fury. She was a Senator for force's sake! She had gone through what would have broken most people. She could do this, and even if she was telling herself a lie by saying it, she would until she believed it. She needed to be strong for not only herself, but for Luke as well. She couldn't let him shoulder this alone. She wouldn't. With a shaky sigh she sat up straight and looked Luke in the eyes.

"Thank you Luke, I know." She smiled reassuringly. "We need to think about how we're going to convince anyone on Alderaan to come and meet with us. If no one will, then we need a backup plan. We got lucky here, we can't take any chances." She got up and started pacing. It was very unlike her, but it seemed to be helping her think.

She stopped when she noticed Luke smiling at her and laughing to himself.

"What?" She demanded.

"Oh, it's just you're your old self again. It's really entertaining to see you pace back and forth talking like that. Leia gave him one of her famous glares at that remark, but couldn't keep it when he kept laughing.

"Luke, I swear!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically. His laughing grew louder and she felt herself joining him. It seemed like they hadn't laughed in forever, although they were laughing earlier that same day…with Han.

Leia's laugh died off when she thought about him again, but instead of losing her head, she simply sat down next to Luke and let her face droop into one of concern.

"Luke, do you think Han came back with us?" She searched his eyes as if they held the answers to the universe. Luke's face turned steely and determined.

"If he's here we'll find him, and if he's not we'll get back to him. Leia, I promise you I'll do everything in my power to get you back to him." It took a moment for Leia to mull over the words in her head. She was honestly taken aback at the pure confidence in his voice.

"I believe you." She said simply. She really did, and she felt a hundred pounds lift off her shoulders. "Thank you Luke, for everything." She beamed. She was so lucky to have him with her, she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been there. She didn't even want to think about it.

A large smile grew on Luke's face as well. He nodded a "you're welcome", and they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. The rain had picked up again and Leia felt a growing appreciation for the tent that was now over their heads. She was still wet though, and she couldn't help but grimace at the fact.

"Maybe we can get someone to bring us some dry clothing." She smirked at Luke who just rolled his eyes and laid down.

"Once a princess, always a princess." The mock barley had enough time to escape his lips before a blanket was very un-ceremonially thrown at his head.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Cold darkness greeted Han as he slowly cracked open his swollen eyes. His mind was swimming as well as his vision. He could feel his heartbeat throb in his head as he found himself lying on a metal bed in an empty room. Grunting, he had to work to scrape together the memory of how he had arrived where he was.

Where was he anyway?

He attempted to move his arms, but all efforts were stopped short by the thick metal bars covering his wrists. He halted all attempts at moving though, when his thoughts cleared and he was able to remember what had happened earlier.

He had woken up in the same place he had been sitting at with Luke and Leia. He had no idea how long he had been there, but if he was remembering right, he was pretty pissed at the fact that the two twins had left him there to lay in the rain. That was, until he realized that there was a possibility that they were in some sort of trouble. His head _had_ hurt like it was a victim in a rancor stampede.

But whatever the reason, they weren't there. He almost left to search for them when an old man in a hooded cape walked up to him. At first, he thought he was going crazy, and that he was seeing that old geezer that Luke had been so fond of, but as he had gotten closer, he found he didn't recognize him at all.

One snide remark led to another, and Han had found himself knocked out for the second time that day. The next thing he knew he was being questioned—and tortured —by the same man he had first seen out in the field. Of course the questions were ridiculous, like; _what time are you from_, and _who is the leader in your time_? The man was crazy, he was sure of that. No one in their right mind would knock out a strange man and bring him back to some place in the back-end of nowhere, only to ask what year it is.

Although, thinking back on it, the man almost seemed like he was waiting for him. Only, maybe not him personally, but defiantly someone. He let a breath escape his mouth when he realized Leia could have been in his position. He was really getting sick of being the one who got all of the torture though.

Cursing loudly, Han tried to struggle one more time before he gave his weak muscles a break. He needed to find a way out, and he would, but first he let his eyes rest…

* * *

I hope you liked it! Poor Han didn't exactly end up in the same situation as Luke and Leia. It will be explained later why that is though. :) Please tell me what you think! I hope i didn't disappoint anyone with any of the character's reactions. I re-wrote this like three times! X) Thanks for reading!


	4. Wary Eyed

Chater 3! I'm super sorry that this didn't come out on Monday! I have no excuse besides just not getting the opportunity to post it. Anyway, here ya go! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

For Obi-Wan, it was all a blur as the clones got ready for the mission with a mechanical preciseness that only war-saturated men could have. He himself had been in so many missions and fights in the past couple of years that even he would find himself going through the robotic motions of preparation for battle. He always found time to meditate before a battle though; he would never become complacent with that.

Meditation had always helped Obi-Wan find peace before a battle. He remembered, with a bit of remorse, that once he meditated simply to absorb the presence of the Force; feel its ever-wonderful warmth flow through everything around him—speak to him. Sadly, those days were long gone.

Oh, how times have changed.

"Are you ready Master Kenobi?" It was Ahsoka.

"Yes, I believe I am." Obi-Wan nodded without a smile. Sometimes he felt conflicted about letting Padawans like Ahsoka and Barris participate in the war. It just didn't feel right to let children fight in war and have them risk their lives like the men and women they stood beside. Of course, Ahsoka would never agree, she never has on that point. She's just as reckless as her Master. And truthfully, that's what worries him.

Just as Obi-Wan started to pass by Ahsoka, he felt her grab onto his sleeve with hesitant fingers.

"Master Kenobi?" She sounded unsure; like she always did when there was something she devoted her thoughts to without the success of finding an answer.

"Yes?" He found, that when he looked at her, there was almost no show of any unease. Her eyes—being the only part that betrayed her agitated state—glanced down to the side, and at a spot of muddied grass.

"Do you think we should trust these two strangers? I know we're supposed to help people—but these people might be Separatists!" The last part was shouted in a whisper. He could tell how much it bothered her that these people were found in such a strange place, and then let in with little to no question. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little uneasy as well.

But something felt…right about having them there. He didn't know why that was, but he knew the Force had a hand in it somehow. And if they were here by the Forces design, then that was enough for him. At least, for now anyway.

"I don't mean to question Master Skywalker, but something feels wrong." She continued. "I just don't want this to be a mistake is all." Oni-Wan took a moment to ponder what she had said. Of course, he _did_ feel something wrong when the Force started wavering in his last battle, but that discomfort was overridden by the peace he had felt in those short moments. Before speaking, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust in your Master Ahsoka. It may seem wrong now, but in the end it should work itself out." She didn't seem convinced.

"But how can you be so sure Master?" She demanded, and he got the feeling that had had this conversation before, with another frustrated, young Padawan. Sighing, he removed his hand and draped his arms over each other.

"Not everything is always as it seems, Ahsoka. I'm not pretending to know them or their motives, but I do know this: They are here by the will of the Force. Search your feelings, but do not be blinded by them; you will get the answers you're looking for, I promise you."

He could tell that she was still unnerved, but she accepted what he told her with a nod. He knew that she would, undoubtedly, follow his instructions later when she found the time, but as she left him there, he found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. For a moment, he expected her to argue more—to not listen to him. Gently massaging his left temple, he stood in exasperation. Anakin's ability to cause him stress, even when he wasn't present, was truly amazing.

* * *

Luke found himself—and Leia—standing in between two arguing Jedi Generals. They were moments before leaving for their mission, but apparently, they forgot to discuss what to do with the two strays they had picked up.

"Well we can't bring them with us." Anakin raised his voice at Obi-Wan as their "discussion" raged on.

"We can't leave them here alone; it's dangerous."Anakin opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Obi-Wan lifting a swift hand. "We can't leave them with any of the clones either. We can't afford the loss of any troops in our plan. I'm afraid we don't have a choice." Obi-Wan looked over at the twins with what Luke assumed was an apologetic gaze. Anakin, however, scrunched his face a bit, obviously upset with the whole situation.

Luke decided to speak up. "We are no strangers to danger. We can take care of ourselves." When Luke was met with two pairs of unsure eyes, Luke sighed. "Listen, before we came here, we were involved in a rebellion. It took years to stop; so trust me when I say we have experience." He stared at the other two men seriously. He could hear Leia's sleeves move with her arms as she crossed them. He knew that they looked genuine to Old Ben and his father, and they should; he wasn't even lying when he said what they had been through.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan was the first to speak up. "I guess that settles it then: you'll come with us." he looked over at Anakin. "It will be too much of a risk for them to go with you, so they'll have to come with me." Luke felt disappointment creep into his stomach; he wouldn't be able to go with his father.

"Are you sure that's wise, Master?" Anakin crossed his arms. "You're the distraction team, and even though getting into the base will be difficult, it might be safer if they come with me."

"Yes, but not for the mission. If you get caught, then it would give the Separatists a chance to take back this world, and that would be...problematic, considering how many resources we've used to take it."

Luke's father seemed to ponder his former-Master's words for a moment. Luke took the time to look over his father.

He was tall; there was no doubt about that. Luke almost felt upset at having not grown to the full height that his father had. His eyes, he noticed, were as bright a blue as his own. Maybe brighter. He suddenly remembered those eyes the day that the Death Star was destroyed. His eyes then were dying. They had little left to live for, but he also remembered a new hope in them—hope that things would be made new—hope because he had his son. His eyes now were tired, but still bright, and determined. Luke reflected that he still had much to live for, that he still had much to fight for.

"I guess you're right." Anakin spoke, but had time to do little else before Luke's mouth got the better of him.

"I want to go with Anakin." He snapped his mouth shut too late. He didn't know what he was thinking, but the idea that he would be fighting with his father got the better of him before his senses did.

Everyone's eyes locked onto Luke's. Even, he noticed, the young Padawan that had just walked into his line of sight. They were suspicious; that much was certain. He heard Leia snap a "Luke!" through clenched teeth beside him. Ignoring her, he felt himself swallow as he dreaded the question that was sure to come.

"Why?" His father demanded in a slow voice. He stared at Luke through narrow slits, and Luke felt the urge to swallow again.

"I-uh, I know a thing or two about explosives. I think I could help with your mission." Luke tried his best to repress a cringe at the poor excuse. Sure, he knew some things about explosives, but that was only because of his mechanical experience. Other than that, he was in _no way_ an expert.

Luke's eyes were focused on his father's questioning gaze, but noticed Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and the Padawan crossed her arms. She was the first to speak, much to Luke's surprise.

"My Master knows plenty about bombs; he doesn't need your help." The low tone in her voice was threatening, but only slightly. She didn't trust him and Leia at all, and he couldn't blame her.

Soon after the Padawan spoke, Anakin stepped forward and uncrossed his arms. "No, Ahsoka, it's okay." He directed the comment at the upset Togruta. "I'll allow you to come with me. If you can defend yourself of course." A small smirk found its way up to his father's lips, and Luke had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. Luke could even feel Leia's shock at the news.

"Master—!" The Padawan started, but bit her lip at the look Anakin gave her.

"Are you sure about this Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked reasonably. The only conformation he got from his former-apprentice was a curt nod. "Very well." He looked at Leia, who had kept silent for most of the time, only really observing. "And you milady?"

Luke turned his head to look over at his sister. She looked between her brother and Obi-Wan, obviously frustrated at the situation.

"I think I'll stay with Master Kenobi." Leia looked at Luke, her face filled with irritation, and what looked like betrayal.

"Well, if that finally settles things, then I think we should be on our way. We've lost enough time arguing already." Obi-Wan placed his hands on his hips in slight impatience.

"I agree." Anakin nodded. "Let's move out!" He motioned for his men to follow before turning to Luke.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

Pure frustration filled Ahsoka's whole being. She knew she shouldn't have such strong feelings as a Jedi, but she still took a moment to fester in it. She had never gotten the chance to release her emotions into the Force through meditation like she wanted to, but she would just have to get over herself. Of course, she could just release them _now_, but like her Master, she found that hard to do when in the middle of something like a mission. Sighing, she attempted to release some of them anyway.

Ahsoka _did_ trust Master Kenobi, but she was still going to keep an eye on the twins. Especially Luke. He had already shown a discomforting amount of interest in her Master, and she didn't like it. She might had thought he was just another fan of _The Hero With No Fear_, but her and Master Kenobi had found him and his sister standing alone in the middle of the bodies from a recent battle. It just didn't make any sense.

She tried to brush off the thoughts and put her focus on the mission. They were headed to a rock face, and she would need all of her attention to be on the mission at had if she wanted to be useful.

It didn't take long to reach the cliff where their mission _really_ started. They would have to climb down half a mile, and then over a full one. It was the only way into the Separatist base unfortunately, but they've had to do worse—and crazier—things before.

The mission was fairly simple: get in, plant bombs in the center of the base, and get out, all while Master Kenobi distracts most of the droids at the front of the base. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to come out the same way they went in; Force knows that would be hard while being shot at. No, after planting the bombs, they would attack the remaining droids from behind and make their way out to meet up with Master Kenobi, and then they would light the place up.

Approaching footsteps snapped Ahsoka back into reality.

"So, your name in Tano, correct?" It was the man, Luke. Ahsoka sighed before facing the man she _still_ didn't trust.

"Yes," She attempted a smile. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano." She received a smile from the man as well, when he repeated her words to himself.

If she wasn't crazy, she would think that his eyes seemed strangely familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. They stood in silence for a couple of moments before the troops were ready to get going.

"Come on you two, we need to move fast if we want to get there before the sun goes down." Anakin looked at Luke. "You know how to do this?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked at Luke as well. "Yes, I believe I can figure it out." He simply replied. With a nod, Anakin was off. He was leading the front of the group, leaving Ahsoka to hold up the rear and help Luke if he needed it.

"Why don't you stay near me?" Ahsoka told, more than asked Luke, and started to walk over to where she would be positioned on the rock wall.

"Okay." He said hesitantly. He didn't seem upset to go with her; he seemed more…out of place, like he felt awkward.

Once Ahsoka made sure Luke knew what he was doing, she situated herself at the edge of the cliff next to him. Ahsoka met her Master's eyes in conformation before he gave the all clear to repel.

A standard half-hour later, they were almost to the base without too much trouble. The sun was setting and Obi-Wan's team was in position waiting for Anakin's signal. The wind on the cliff made climbing sideways slightly difficult, but when they finally reached the base, the wind had died down.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan the signal then turned to address his team. "Head up behind me. And slowly." Soon after the words were spoken, a fire fight at the front of the base could be heard. Ahsoka almost wished she was in the distraction team fighting, rather than sneaking around behind enemy lines. Even with the small desire, she was still glad she was in the bomb team; at least then she could keep an eye on that Luke man. Plus, her Master had been acting strange and too trusting lately. She had to watch his back. After all, he never did.

When she got to the top of the cliff, she decided she would have to ask him later, why he allowed Luke to go with him. Sure, Luke _seemed_ fine, but there _was_ something wrong with the whole situation. Master Kenobi had said that it was the will of the force, but she had a hard time seeing why that was. She would meditate on it later, but she didn't have time now, now she had a job to do.

Yes, right now, she would focus on the mission…and keep an eye on Luke while she was at it.

* * *

Fire erupted all around when Obi-Wan got the signal from Anakin to start the distraction. Leia had been told by Obi-Wan to stay near a clone named Captain Rex. It unnerved her to be so close to the man in armor: it was too similar to the stormtroopers back in her time, even if there were differences in the design, but she tried to ignore it.

She couldn't tell how the clone felt about it though, the helmet made it extremely difficult to tell. The fact that they were in the middle of a fire fight didn't help either, considering his body language was almost impossible to read because of the continuous shooting and ducking.

Captain Rex had given her a gun to defend herself with, and she was thankful. She hated feeling helpless, especially when she _could_ help. She had picked off a couple of droids, and she had to admit, it was completely different than killing stormtroopers. Stormtroopers were humans; she had to deal with the guilt of taking a life when she first killed one. But with droids—with droids she could shoot continuously without feeling an ounce of guilt. It felt…good to not care _who_ you were hurting.

Leia felt her lips pull into a smirk when she shot another droid.

"You're pretty good with a blaster." Rex didn't bother looking back at her when he snapped her out of her reverie.

"Thanks." She frowned. She didn't say anything else because she didn't want to get into _why_ she was good. Force, most of the time—although she was proud of her skill—she wished that she wasn't any good at shooting a blaster. All it did was remind her of what gave her reason to shoot in the first place.

When she ducked back into cover, she sighed as she thought of Luke. He had gone with their father—no, _his_ father—and left her alone. Of course, she could have gone with them, but she wouldn't. It was as simple as that. She felt hurt when Luke chose to go with him, but she could deal with it. Sure, it would have been nice if Luke had been there with her, but she could take care of herself. She even found herself glad that she was in a plain shoot out rather than a covert operation. It always irritated her when she had to sneak around everywhere.

"They don't ever seem to end!" Leia exclaimed, exasperated. She had been wondering how droids could win battles over anything that was able to think—to improvise—but now she understood; the sheer numbers of the droids was enough to make anyone uneasy. The fact that there were droids that looked like they could think more than others didn't help either.

"Once General Skywalker sets those bombs, things will get easier. We just have to hold out." A blaster bolt zoomed right by Rex's face and he hardly seemed to notice. Leia stared at him and couldn't help but wonder how human the clones really were.

Leia's ears seemed to be deafening as the seconds dragged on. The only words spoken were orders, and even those were starting to drown out. The only noises she heard were blaster shots. She distantly realized she was in some sort of battle-haze. All she could think about was what she was going to shoot next, and she found herself feeling the same pleasure she had earlier when first shooting the droids.

She didn't know how long they had been there anymore, nor did it matter; she was okay just like this.

* * *

I hope you liked it! And don't worry, there will be more Han in the next chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter out on Monday so i can get back into my schedule! *crosses fingers* Thanks for taking the time to read, and thank you to everyone who is following this story! Please review and tell me what you think! I know a billion people say it, but they really do help when writing! Until next time!

*Also, where Luke's lightsaber is will be addressed in the next chapter!


	5. Boom

Another chapter! After a billion years, i am back! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but if you care, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter. Also, please excuse any mistakes, I'm posting this at three in the morning. :P

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed that i couldn't respond to! I love each and every review you guys give me! Also, thanks to everyone who's favorited or followed this story so far! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time Luke and the others made their way into the camp. Climbing had been slightly difficult, but really only because he had never done it like that before. They were making their way to the middle of the base slowly, and Luke's hands were starting to sweat. Sneaking around droids with heightened senses was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be; he couldn't just mind trick them like Ben had taught him, he would have to rely on his skill alone.

_At least I have the Force to help keep me light on my feet_. He tried to encourage himself.

A quick hand from his father signaled everyone's halt. Droids passed by them in the hallway in front of them as they all lowered themselves to a crouch. There were only three clones with them because they needed a small group to get past without being caught, but it was still strange to him how similar they looked to stormtroopers. He could only imagine how Leia was feeling about it.

_Leia_…He shook his head. She was mad at him; he could sense it, even from all the way across the base. He knew that she felt like he abandoned her, but he just couldn't pass up a chance to do something with his father. He felt like a kid for acting on his feelings, but he didn't care; he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Watching his father, he could clearly see that he was skilled. Even without seeing him fight, he could tell. The way he moved was with such an unusual grace that it almost looked out of place on his tall frame. He had been trained as a Jedi, and it was showing. Ben had always talked about how capable of a Jedi his father was, and Luke couldn't help but be excited to be able to see it for himself.

Another hand signal and everyone straightened up a little bit to run across the hall. "This way!" Ahsoka bit out in a whisper.

They ran down a few more hallways before approaching the center of the base. Luke swallowed when he saw the multitudes of battle droids crowding the area. They would have to fight; they would have to fight a _lot_.

Instinctively, Luke reached for his lightsaber, only to touch his hip instead.

_Oh Force no._

Frantically, Luke snapped his eyes to look at the empty spot on his belt. There was no lightsaber, and Luke almost cursed out loud at the realization. No doubt they would give him a gun to use, but the missing weight on his side became more painful by the second.

_Where could it have gone? I had it while I was meditating…_

Meditating! Of course! When Leia, himself—and he assumed Han—went back into the past, his lightsaber must have been knocked off his person. Either that or it was still in the future. Luke _really_ hoped it wasn't that.

"Take this blaster, Sir." A clone handed a military grade gun over to Luke, and he had to repress a sigh. He couldn't help but feel incomplete without his treasured weapon, but he didn't have time to think about it. He would have to suck it up and move on for now.

Anakin turned his head to look at the group with a smirk on his face. "Let's go." And just like that, Luke's father and the Padawan jumped out into the thick of the droids, catching them off guard and slicing through the clusters quickly.

Luke started shooting with the clones beside him. The gun felt strange in his hands, and it felt like ages ago he last used one. If fact, he couldn't even remember using one when he first left Tatoonie with Han and old Ben. Maybe he did. It didn't matter; he was using one now.

Pressing himself up against a wall, Luke chanced a look at the Jedi in the room. They worked well together, and Luke couldn't help but feel the small clutch of jealousy grip his heart. Ahsoka Tano was his father's Padawan; she was training under him. She was able to get to know him as he was before Darth Vader—was able to learn from him. Luke tried to repress the negative feelings when he realized that she had had more time to understand Anakin than his own son had.

A blaster bolt next to his eye snapped him back into reality. It was no time to be thinking something like that. It probably wouldn't ever be. After all, jealousy was not the Jedi way. Not to mention it was a path to the dark side.

The fight continued, and Luke felt the sickening presence of the darkside flood the room.

"Master!" Ahsoka's voice sounded worried.

"I know!" Anakin grunted, slashing another droid through its mid-section. "I feel it too…Ventress."

Luke could barely hear the two Jedi's conversation, but he heard enough. A Sith was present. Slight dread inched its way into Luke's stomach; he had never faced a Sith from before the Empire, but he had heard stories of how ruthless they were. Of course, the Sith in Luke's time _were_ a little worse, but that didn't make anything easier.

Two red beams of light poked themselves through the floor beneath one of the clones and spun quickly to create a circle. The clone tried to move, but the Sith was too fast, and blew the cut flooring up and away, violently.

Because most of the droids were already taken care of, Luke held his fire and studied the figure that flipped out from the hole and landed with her feet on either side of it.

Her skin was a sickly white, and her limbs were thin and lanky. He couldn't tell how tall she was because of her hunched position, but Luke had the feeling it wouldn't matter; she was intimidating in her own right.

"Skywalker…what a surprise." Her voice was like venom, slowly dripping over every word like a curse.

"I gotta say, I never expected to see _you_ here Ventress. I figured you'd have run away by now, considering how close we are to taking this planet." Anakin spat.

After the last droid fell, Ahsoka quickly joined her Master to face their opponent together. Luke stayed back behind cover though; he was no match for a Sith without his lightsaber.

"You know _nothing_ Jedi." Luke decided to quietly make his way over to closer cover, and slowly inched his way behind the Sith. "If you surrender now, I promise to give you a less painful death."

With the Sith's back to him, Luke crouched behind large containers that had previously housed droids. He masked his Force presence, so he was fairly sure that she couldn't sense him. She wasn't able to tell him apart from the other two clones at least.

With a growl of anger, Anakin pounced at the ghastly woman, and their lightsabers met with a snap-hiss.

Flashes of blue on red blurred for a moment before Ahsoka flipped over the Sith to introduce her own blue blade into the mix.

When the Sith blocked with both of her blades, her torso was exposed for a brief moment, and Luke took the opportunity to get a shot at her. The blue blast from the blaster easily bounced off of the red blade that swung meet it.

Luke's eyes met ice when he and the Sith caught each other's gaze. The way she looked at him reminded him of the time when Leia was bitten by a bitz bug, and proceeded to crush it under her boot for four whole seconds with extreme prejudice. The thought would have been amusing if Luke didn't know his life was in danger.

Spinning in a violent circle, Anakin and Ahsoka were forced to take a couple of steps back away from the angry Sith. With her arms stretched out, the Sith Force pushed both of the Jedi, but she only really succeeded in skidding them back a couple more feet.

Luke found that that was enough for her however, when he felt himself lifted off of the ground and have his weapon ripped from his hands. He had never been lifted through the Force before, and he realized—with slight panic—that there was nothing that he could do.

With a swing of her wrist, the Sith flung Luke across the room. With a crash, Luke felt himself hit a wall, and his back arched before he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Vaguely, he heard his father call his name in worry. Everything was a blur for a few, painfully long seconds before his head started to clear.

Coming to again, Luke managed to push himself up on his forearms, and then his hands. When he looked up, he saw Ahsoka get knocked back into storage crates nearby. Her lightsabers were knocked out of her hands when she hit.

The Sith was still fighting his father though, and with a slash to a pipe, Anakin let out a yelp when the burning gas hit his face, rendering his defenses useless when, he too, was thrown across the far side of the room.

Luke was finally able to stand up when he saw that Ahsoka was stuck on something around the containers she was by. He also noticed that the Sith looked like she was about to jump after Anakin to deliver the killing blow.

"Master!" Ahsoka's voice rang in Luke's ears.

Making a split-second decision, Luke used the Force to bring one of Ahsoka's lightsabers to his hand. "Get away from him!" Using the Force once more, Luke jumped across the room and landed, crashing the green lightsaber down onto the Sith's before she had time to attack his father.

The surprise on the Sith's face gave Luke slight satisfaction as they stood there in a saber-lock. Behind her, Anakin scrambled to his feet, and Luke could almost feel Ahsoka's sigh of relief from across the room.

With a nod from Anakin, Luke broke the saber-lock and spun off to stand next to his father. Ahsoka, having finally setting herself free, jumped behind the Sith, her short yellow lightsaber in hand. The Sith looked between the two men and Ahsoka with a frazzled look in her eyes before taking a couple of steps to the side.

"Two Jedi is a dance, three is just crowded. Maybe next time boys." With that, she flipped away from the three Jedi, and ran.

All three of them turned off their lightsabers, and Luke handed Ahsoka's back to her, who received it with a grateful nod.

"That coward." Anakin grumbled in a low voice. His face changed though, when he turned to look at Luke and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I guess it's a good thing you ended up coming along. Thank you for keeping her off me." A warm smile spread itself over Anakin's face, and Luke found himself returning it wholeheartedly.

"Don't mention it."

Luke felt his spirits drop with Anakin's hand from his shoulder as Anakin addressed Ahsoka. "We need to plant those bombs so we can go meet up with Obi-Wan and blow this place sky-high." Ahsoka nodded again, and opened the bag with the bombs.

"You got it Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath when he saw Anakin, Ahsoka, and the young man Luke emerged from the base behind the droids. They had been fighting from much longer than they had estimated. Of course, that was to be expected, but it didn't make it any easier. Something must have gone wrong.

And when they got closer, he knew he had been right: Ahsoka was walking with a limp, Luke looked a little bruised, and Anakin had somehow managed to get a first degree burn streaked across his face, not to mention his eyes looked slightly red and irritated.

With several destroyer droids—and other kinds of droids—still left, Anakin found a spot next to Obi-Wan for cover.

"What happened _this_ time? Did you finally trip onto your lightsaber after all these years of fumbling about with those long legs of yours?" Anakin's lips pressed into a thin line as he turned towards Obi-Wan with obvious displeasure written all over his face.

"Very funny Master, but don't forget that these long legs can out run _and_ out fight you any day." A pleased smirk from his former Padawan made Obi-Wan struggle to repress an eye roll.

"Force forbid you run or fight yourself off a cliff someday trying to get ahead without me." Obi-Wan shook his head with a small, sad smile. Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but an explosion cut off their conversation.

"I think this would be a good time to set off those bombs, Anakin." With a sharp nod, Anakin contacted Ahsoka with his com-link.

"Ahsoka, light it up." Ahsoka responded with an affirmative before Anakin yelled over the noise of scrap metal and blasters. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

And just like that, heads ducked and the explosion went off.

Debris and dirt went flying everywhere, and for a second, Obi-Wan second guessed whether or not they should have been _that_ close when the bombs went off. A piece of shrapnel to the arm made up his mind for him.

When things settled down, Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head. "Anakin?"

"Right here, Master." Dark boots invaded his vision along with a gloved, outstretched hand. Gladly taking the hand, Obi-Wan stood and found himself looking at a very dirty Anakin. "What's the matter? Never seen dirt before?" Anakin's now obviously cracked lips formed a teasing smile.

"We were too close to that explosion." Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"Sir." Rex walked up to the two dirt-caked men.

"Rex," Anakin faced the Captain with a fondness that showed on his face. "How'd everything go on this end?"

"We held out, Sir. I made the rounds: everyone survived the blast, there are just a few injured."

"That's good." Anakin nodded. "Make sure the injured get treated. We need to make sure everything is set up for Master Plo's arrival before we head out."

"Yes, Sir." With a salute, Rex was gone. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's shoulders droop after a moment.

"You should get yourself checked out as well; that dirt can't be good for your burns." Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan's words and lightly touched his face where the burns were.

"I guess, you're right…" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I'll see you in fifteen." And then he was gone.

Sighing, Obi-Wan looked at the rubble that was previously the last droid base. Master Plo would be there soon and they would finally be able to leave the planet. Strangely, the idea seemed more appealing two days ago.

* * *

Ahsoka choked on a coughed again for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She didn't get hit with anything when the explosion went off, but she _did_ get covered head to toe with dirt and mud.

"Are you ok?" It was Luke.

"I'm fine." She offered a weak smile. "You weren't injured in the blast, were you?" Luke smiled and shook his head.

"Na, I'm just a little," he motioned his hands over himself. "dirty." She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Tell me about it." She motioned over herself as well, and they both laughed. Their laughter died down and Ahsoka's face turned serious. "Luke, I want to thank you for saving my Master back there when I couldn't." She frowned when she remembered the throat chocking moment when she thought that she might lose her Master. Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments, but Anakin was like family to her—like an older brother she could never have.

"You don't have to—"He started, but Ahsoka held up her hand.

"No, I do. And I'm sorry if I've been cold, I just haven't had the luxury of trusting many people in this war. I thought you were something you're not, and I was wrong. I hope we can start over." She smiled at him apologetically and held her hand out.

For a moment, Luke just stood there and blinked. He quickly composed himself however, and gripped her hand with a large smile.

"I would love that."

* * *

Grey wall. Grey floor. Grey bed. Grey toilet. Han resisted the urge to smack his head against his hands as he sat on the hard, thin, _grey_ bed in his cell. If he was in the mood to be dramatic about it—which he was—then he would complain that he had been in much nicer, much more colorful cells than this one.

At least they had a different color other than grey in them.

Of course, he probably shouldn't be so nonchalant about his situation, but he was running on little to no sleep. All thanks to the negative amount of comfortable sleeping positions he had. And _that_ was thanks to the torture he was so graciously given the night before.

Today though, he was almost sure he would be able to get out. The meals given to him at breakfast and lunch were brought into the cell by guards. It was a dumb risk they were taking, and Han would make them pay for it. Of course, if he failed, he probably wouldn't get a chance like this again.

Though, if it didn't work, he would find a different way to get out. He was, after all, _the_ Han Solo, and he had escaped many _many _cells in his lifetime.

Two knocks on the door signaled dinner. "Back away from the door." A muffled, gruff voice spoke from outside of the cell.

Keeping his face straight, Han rested his elbows on his bent knees. He needed to appear like he wasn't going to try anything and stay completely calm if his plan was going to work.

The door whined and creaked when the guard came in. The man stood above Han and looked down his nose at the Corellian smuggler with obvious distain. Han gave him a lopsided smirk, but had enough experience not to laugh at the man.

Backing up a couple of steps, the guard stooped down to place the tray of food down on the floor. Han finally let himself chuckle, catching the attention of the guard.

"I gotta say, I've seen better prison food," The guard fully snapped his head up with a glare but Han spoke before he could. "I've seen a lot worse though." And with that, Han ignored sore and strained muscles and lunged at the guard. The guard wasn't expecting it, and the though made Han want to laugh. The man who was holding him there really needed some new guards.

"Get off me! Guards—!" Han straddled the man and covered his mouth quickly. The other guards may have already heard it, so he had to be quick. Three hard punches to the face later, and the man was knocked out cold. It would be a while before he woke up. And man would he have a headache.

Pushing himself off the man's body, Han searched the man for a weapon. There was only a taser on his person, and Han briefly wondered why there hadn't been any guards rushing in the sedate him yet.

Ignoring the feeling, Han grabbed the taser and ran out of the cell. He was in a hallway, but there didn't seem to be any guards or doors other than his own.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He frowned at the silence in the area. Something was definitely up; there was no doubt about that. He just needed to figure out _what_, and then to figure out how to avoid it. "I could really use some of those Force powers Luke has right about now." He mumbled, having decided to walk down the left of the hallway.

Han picked up his pace: if he was going to run into a trap, better sooner than later. With the clanking of his shoes against the metal floor, Han had to resist the urge to yelling just to make a noise other than his shose. It was driving him insane to not know what was going on. Of course, he had been in similar situations, but nothing to this extent.

Turning down another hallway, Han stumbled upon the first door he had seen in ten minutes. It was dark inside, but a dark room was better than endless hallways, so he went in.

Low, blinking lights were scattered across the room, as Han make his way over to them. There could have been any kind of trap or alarm in the room, but nothing seemed to happen, the lights didn't even turn on.

Han ran a light hand over a cool metal surface that he assumed to be a holomap. If he could just turn it on and see where he was…no, something in Han's stomach told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. But if this was the trap set out for him, he might as well spring it. At least he would know where he was.

Cursing under his breath, Han stabbed at the button that would turn the map on. Even when the lights turned on and the alarms started ringing along with the voices of guards, Han could only stare at the map, frozen in confusion.

"Tatooine?"

* * *

There it is finally! yay! Again, i'm super sorry that this took so long to get out, school and other things got in the way of writing this, but here it is! :) I hope you liked it! Sorry if Han's part wasn't as long as you'd like, but i have plans and he can't get ahead of everyone else! X) Also, Luke _will_ fin out where his lightsaber is, that will happen in the next chapter, i just had to address it before it seemed like i was ignoring it! Anyway, updates should be every week now that it's summer! Until next time! :)


	6. Contact

Here's the next chapter! :D and it's only been six days! X) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! (and followed or favorited) Every review gets me giddy, and makes me want to write more, so thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

With a moan and a violent twitch, Han woke up and found himself strapped to a chair. When the guards had gotten to him at the room with the holomap, he hadn't resisted arrest. He hadn't seen a point. He wasn't going anywhere after all.

Blinking, Han tried to adjust his eyes to the thick darkness in the room. It wasn't working though, and he decided to just give up and try to find out if anyone was nearby.

"Hey, is anyone there?!" He demanded in frustration. He was getting really sick of not knowing what was going on.

The only answer he got was silence.

Cursing, Han thought of Leia and Luke. He still didn't know where they were, but he hoped they were in a better situation than he was. After all, the kid had gone through enough in the last couple of years. They all had. And Leia, well he just didn't want her getting hurt, not again. And especially not when he finally got the nerve the ask her to marry him! None of that would matter if he died here though…

Shaking his head of the thought, he decided to stop wasting his breath anymore than he needed, and started to struggle in the chair. The chair was metal, but it was warm; he must have already been there for a while. The restraints on his wrists and ankles were metal as well, but Han noticed—with growing horror—that there was about an inch of water on the floor. They must have put him in some sort of electrical torture room.

Han swallowed.

"I do hope you will stop struggling: you're not _going_ anywhere." A dark voice from the shadows spoke painfully slow; an unnatural breath followed, causing Han to snap his head in different directions to figure out where it was coming from.

"What do you want?" Han Snapped, furious. He wanted answers, and that seemed to be something he was seriously lacking lately.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Han strained to hear movement—anything that would help him figure out who the mystery person was—but he couldn't. Even the unnatural breathing seemed to fade with the bodiless voice. "I am, however, going to give you an opportunity."

Dread froze Han where he sat. Choices were never good in these kinds of situations; they always involved two less-than-desirable options. "Yeah well, whatever the opportunity is, I'll pass. I don't make a habit of making deals with people like you… No offence." He added the last part as an afterthought, and made sure to deliver it with an extra dose of sarcasm.

Sarcasm always seemed to make him feel better when he had no control over the situation.

The shallow breathing picked up again, and for a moment, Han was reminded of Vader. Just the thought of the dark, masked man sent shivers up his arms. Vader's mechanical breathing was one of the last things he heard before being frozen in carbonite. The memory managed to bring a smirk to his mouth as well though: Leia had admitted her feelings for him in that moment.

"I believe you will find the opportunity alluring, Captain Solo, when you are _enlightened_ as to what you will be doing." Han raised an eyebrow. This guy was crazy if he thought he had anything to tell Han that would be appealing in any way.

Well, besides an offer of freedom: no charge, of course.

The raspy voice continued when it didn't receive a reply. "It is only a simple task really; all I need you to do is call your friends and tell them where you are. The coordinates are ready to be sent when you speak to them."

Stunned silence was the only thing Han was capable of at the moment. The guy really _was_ crazy. None of it made any sense. Why would this guy want his friends to find him, assuming they were here at all. He wasn't sure of the details, but Han was getting the sneaking suspicion that maybe he wasn't in his exact time period. Call it a smuggler's intuition.

More silence filled the room, and for a moment, he almost thought that the person in the shadows had left. Patient, stiff breathing convinced him otherwise.

"I—what are you trying to pull?" Han's eyes turned to dangerous slits, not really being able to glare at anything in particular. It sounded too good to be true. It had to be. He wasn't stupid enough to think that bringing them there would be anything other than a trap, but he _was_ tempted. After all, Luke and Leia were good enough to get them all out without much incident…right?

A dark chuckle crackled its way into Han's ears, making him wince. "You may take some time to think it over." The chuckling stopped suddenly, the voice deepening to a dangerously low tone. "Just remember that you may regret one of your options, should you so choose it."

With the threat spoken, the breathing faded again, and this time, Han was sure the figure was gone. A sigh of relief escaped his dry lips. He didn't really enjoy talking to shadows. And that was putting it mildly.

Sudden movement in the corner of his right eye had him startled. Han looked down at a compartment opening on the armrest, next to his hip. A comm. device made itself known to him when it opened the rest of the way. He stared at it blankly.

After a slight pause, and his arms and leg restraints opened, allowing free movement. But even with his limbs free, he knew wasn't going anywhere, not when the shadow man obviously had more plans.

Gripping the comm. device roughly in his hands, he stared at it for a long moment. He knew he had to choose. He knew what was on the line. He just had to suck it up and do something…or not do it.

With a long, rough sigh, Han chose.

* * *

They were almost ready to set off. All they were waiting on was a Jedi Master named Plo Koon. After the Empire had fallen, Luke had looked up stories—and anything he could find—on the Jedi of the Republic. He remembered that this specific Jedi was on the Council, and the thought of seeing a Jedi who was on the Council was exciting. Of course, Obi-Wan was on the Council, but Luke had never considered the thought to be extremely exciting because of the fact that he met him as a hermit first. With that kind of image, it made it hard to take the thought seriously. At first, anyway.

Smiling at the memory of first meeting old Ben, Luke shook his head and focused his thoughts on his newest problem: his lightsaber. He needed to see if it was with him in this time, and if so, then he needed to get it. He was fairly sure it would be where he woke up if it was there at all. He couldn't just up and leave though, and he couldn't just show up with a lightsaber of his own. No, he needed to address this problem now, and he knew how he was going to do it.

Swallowing, Luke walked up to his father.

"Anakin?" Spinning around, Anakin seemed surprised to see him. The thought was strange though, considering he should be able to feel him in the Force before he got there.

"Luke!" Anakin gave an awkward smile, lightly fidgeting with the comm. device in his hands. "What do you need?" He regained his composure and stood a little straighter.

Ignoring the weird moment with a raised eyebrow, Luke remembered why he was there. "I need your permission—and help if possible—to find something that I lost when I woke up in the field with my sister." Luke almost held his breath, hoping he would help him without much question. It was a stupid wish, of course.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms. Luke sighed.

"It's a lightsaber." He decided to just say it. There was no need to lie about it, if his father went with him, he would find out about it anyway. Plus, he wasn't willing to just _not_ have his lightsaber with him. Especially not in the Clone Wars.

Anakin's expression betrayed shock, and then stormed over. "You have a lightsaber? Why? How? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, lowering his voice, taking a step forward, and uncrossing his arms. Luke kept his face calm and free of emotion. It wouldn't do any good to escalate the situation. Luke silently hoped that some of Leia's diplomatic side had rubbed off on him in the past couple of years.

"I don't know really," Luke let his shoulders slump a little bit. "I guess I thought that you wouldn't trust me." It sounded pitiful to his own ears, but it was partly true; he thought that they might think he was some sort of rough Jedi, or worse—especially Ahsoka. The main reason though, was because he didn't want to explain why he had one, and why he could use it.

Anakin's frown grew a hair longer. "_Why _do you have one? You're not a Jedi, so you must have gotten it from somewhere." He paused, and his nose wrinkled a bit. "Or someone."

Feeling his own frown form, Luke felt irritated at his father for the first time since he got there. "I didn't _kill_ anyone if that's what you're getting at. I built it." Surprise and something akin to respect flashed through Anakin's eyes, but a moment later, his frown returned again, but it was less threatening.

"I…shouldn't have blown up at you like that, forgive me." A pause. "You should have told me though, I might have understood." Unfortunately, something in his gut told Luke that Anakin would have dealt with it the same way.

"I'm sorry." And Luke found that he really was. He was upset that his father thought that he might have killed to get his lightsaber though. Although, it couldn't be helped he guessed; enemies of the Jedi were everywhere, and he was more than sure that people had attempted to kill Jedi for their powerful weapons. But it still hurt.

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks." Luke nodded as well.

"Let's go before Master Plo gets here."

* * *

Standing in the communication room, Leia stared at the holoprojecter, arms lightly hugging herself. She had been like that for the past twenty minutes. She was supposed to contact someone from Alderaan, but she didn't really know anyone besides Bail, and he didn't know her, so that was out of the question. Sighing, she let her arms fall. As she did, Obi-Wan walked in.

"Having trouble?" His voice made her jump. "Sorry." He supplied, seeing her reaction.

"It's fine." She quickly composed herself. "Thing aren't working out with Alderaan, I think it would just be best if you dropped us off at a spaceport." She smiled apologetically.

"I do hope nothing is wrong." He stroked his beard and stared at the holoprojecter before glancing over at her with a question in his eyes.

Understanding, she replied. "No, nothing is wrong," She fought for the words in her head. "It's…complicated." She sighed, giving up trying to explain it.

Recognizing her reluctance, he simply nodded, respecting her privacy. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She never really got to know Obi-Wan, but so far she could understand why Luke cherished his friendship so much.

The same could not be said for Vader though. Luke saw him as their father, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Her father died with her planet, along with a little bit of her heart. Luke would never understand how she felt. How could he? He had only ever seen the light in him, even now. Leia, Leia saw him for what he really was: a monster in a cocoon, just waiting to hatch.

Turning away from her darkening thoughts, Leia focused her eyes on Obi-Wan again. She truly was grateful for him. He had helped Luke, and been a mentor to him in the beginning and since. She had known of him only through her father Bail, but Luke had known him personally. It didn't matter though; she found his presence comforting, like she might have known him this entire time as well.

"I'm sorry for adding the burden of my brother and I when you are trying to fight a war." She frowned, looking away. "You've been so kind to us; I'd hate to make things hard on you."

Leia ignored the thoughtful look that was directed at the side of her head. "Believe me, it's no trouble. In fact, it's quite a welcome distraction. For once we're doing something that doesn't involve fighting the enemy. I'm just sorry you were dragged into that last battle with us." He draped his arms over each other, shaking his head.

She smiled. "Either way, thank you. And don't worry about that, you had a job to do, who were we to get in the way of that?"

There was another moment of silence, and Leia found Obi-Wan's eyes searching hers. "Yes, and that brings up another interesting subject. Your brother said you were in a rebellion before; would you mind telling me which one? There have been so many recently, I'm curious to know." He sounded curious, but Leia heard the real reason for the question: it was a test to see how open she was going to be. A test to see how much he could trust her.

A pit dropped in Leia's stomach. She was going to kill Luke for his impulsive reveal of that little bit of information. She should have stopped him from speaking. She was better at it anyway.

"After I first met Luke, we went to Tatooine together," She began cautiously. "We got sucked into a problem between the Hutts, bounty hunters, and smugglers. It wasn't large enough for news of it to reach off-world, but me and my brother got some of our experience from the whole ordeal."

It wasn't a lie, she had gone to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt and gotten captured. Luke had followed, and it turned into fight. Sure, it wasn't the galaxy-wide rebellion against the Empire, but it would have to do. There was no way she was revealing anything about _that_, to do so would open a whole other can of worms. She just hoped that she would have the time discuss the subject with Luke before he said something stupid and got them both in trouble.

Mild surprise showed itself on his face. "Oh? I'm sorry that you had to get caught in their crosshairs. The Hutts are very dangerous, as you obviously know. I trust that everything worked out in the end?" If he didn't believe her, it didn't show.

She nodded. "Yes, it did." She answered shortly. Taking it as a sign that she felt uncomfortable continuing the conversation, he backed off.

"I hope you'll forgive my prying, I'm too nosy for my own good I'm afraid." He smiled ruefully.

"It's fine." She let a small smile form on her face. She was thankful he hadn't pushed for more information. She didn't know if she could keep up her side of the conversation for much longer while sounding genuine. She didn't _want_ to lie to him after all.

Letting his arms drop, he motioned towards the door. "Would you like me to show you your quarters and the mess hall?" She smiled, thankful for the change of subject.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

It had started to rain again when Anakin and Luke had gone to look for the missing lightsaber. Pouring rain and mud dripping over Anakin's face made it seem like forever before Luke found his lightsaber. Anakin had gotten a pretty runny nose by the time the weapon was found as well, and looking under and in-between droid scrap metal while bending over had not helped it to stop. Now they were back at the ship though, and back under the dry covering it provided.

Anakin sniffled.

"Is there a—uh—a place where I can clean up?" Anakin turned half way, and found Luke comically trying not to drip any of the mud on the ship's dark grey floor. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Yeah, I can take you to where you're staying, there's a shower there. And don't worry about making a mess; it's a little late for that."

Smiling widely, Luke's eyes apologized before he spoke. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off. He as making a bigger mess himself anyway.

It only took a couple of minutes to drop Luke off at his room before he was able to go to his own quarters and get clean himself. Getting out of the shower and throwing on a fresh outfit, Anakin left his room to head towards the mess hall. He hadn't eaten in a day or two, and his apatite was finally catching up to him.

On his way there, he had been told that Obi-Wan had met with Plo Koon, and they were ready to leave. An elated feeling filled him, making him lighter on his feet. They might get a chance to go back to Coruscant, which meant he would be able to see Padmé—his beautiful wife. He hadn't seen her in three months, and the aching feeling he got when thinking about her was constant. He missed her with every fiber of his being.

Taking comfort and excitement in the thought of seeing her again, Anakin stepped into the mess hall. Clones were seated at rectangular tables, and there seemed to be few seats open. Everyone had had a hard week, but it smelled like the cook had actually tried to make a decent meal that day.

After he got his food, he saw Leia sitting alone, and decided to sit across from her. She was messing with her food, not really eating anything, and she didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Hello, Leia." She jumped, and he heard her curse under her breath. She looked up at him with obvious displeasure, but he brushed it off as being irritated for being scared so easily.

"Master Skywalker." Her tone was flat, and her face took on a cold look. Anakin readjusted himself in his seat.

"I'm not a Master yet. Please, just call me Anakin." He frowned at the title he was so close to achieving. It felt a little further away every day the war dragged on. It was frustrating him to no end that he wasn't granted the rant of Master, but he told himself that it was because Ahsoka hadn't finished her training yet.

"Anakin." It sounded almost like a curse on her tongue, or maybe a mock. He couldn't tell. He had to repress a wince; he was starting to think that he liked it better when she called him Skywalker.

"Is something wrong?" He prompted. Her frown deepened, as did his confusion. Whatever was bothering her, she didn't want to talk about it. At least not to him.

"No." She cut, and Anakin raised an eyebrow. He decided not to push it with her, so he stayed quiet and just nodded instead. There were a couple of moments of silence as they stared at their food, before Anakin looked up at her through his lashes.

He just couldn't get over how much she looked like Padmé. Everything from the curve of her face, to the deep, dusky-brown eyes that Padmé had was the same. Even the fact that she was in politics was strikingly consistent with Padmé. Similarities like these made it easier to keep his patience with the petulant woman sitting in front of him, no matter how much she seemed to dislike him.

"So you're in politics?" Anakin tried at starting a conversation.

"Yes." She didn't bother to look up at him.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a Senator."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The amount of tension he felt radiating off of her made him frown again. Before he could say anything though, his com-link went off.

"Skywalker here."

"_Anakin, have you contacted the Chancellor yet?_" It was Obi-Wan.

"Not yet. I was going to do that after I ate." As Anakin waited for a response, he could have sworn he heard Ahsoka arguing with Yularen in the background. Anakin smirked.

"_Good. He's been asking for a report from you specifically. I'd don't know why though._" Obi-Wan's voice lowered for the last part and Anakin could imagine him stroking his beard with the same look of misplaced concern written on his face. Anakin's smirk fell.

"I'll get to it. Skywalker out." Anakin started to stand up when he noticed Leia's face. Her mouth was set in a firm frown, and she seemed as stiff as a rock. He couldn't read her eyes though, and he had to catch himself from staring at them too openly.

"The Chancellor wants to speak to you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have to give a full report of our mission." He stepped around his seat and grabbed his tray. He stood there for a second, before dipping his head in a shallow bow. "Until next time, m'lady." He turned and walked away, leaving her there.

Just before he got the chance to leave the room, Luke ran in, barreling past him and stopping in front of Leia. Anakin stopped at the doorway.

"Leia…" His tone was urgent and strained. Leia picked up on it immediately.

"What is it Luke?" Her fists clenched a little, and then relaxed. Anakin watched them do that several times before Luke finally answered.

"It's Han. He's in trouble."

* * *

I hope you liked it! :D I'm going to try to write another chapter before Saturday, because I'll be going on a vacation with a friend. So hopefully I'll do that and I'll get my sister to post it for me. :) If not, then _that_ is why i don't post in about a week. Thanks for reading, and please review if you have the time. :D Until next time!


	7. Klepto

Here's the next chapter! :D I been back for a couple of days already, but as you guys have probably noticed, i didn't finish the chapter in time to post it while i was gone. :P Also, i tried to post this yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. But thanks to all the people who review the last chapter, and thanks to all the people who have favorited or followed since the last update! It means a lot! Anyway, Enjoy!

(Also, thanks to everyone who wished me a good vacation! It was really fun! :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

Leia could feel the panic slowly spread through her gut, threatening to overwhelm her. Han was in trouble. _Han_. She swallowed, her throat painfully dry all of the sudden. Luke was looking at her with his intense blue eyes, expecting her to say something. She blinked.

"Leia?" Luke sounded worried and uncertain. Snapping up from her seat with a loud screech on the floor, Luke winced.

"Where?" Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

"Leia—"

"_Where_, Luke!" She snapped. She felt her anger rise. Why wasn't Luke doing anything? Why was he just standing there? _Why_ wouldn't he say something? "Luke, so help me—"

"He's on Tatooine." His voice was hard. The frown on his face made it clear that he didn't appreciate her talking to him like he was a child. Standing in silence for a moment, the red haze in Leia's vision cleared and cold determination set in.

"Then that's where we're going." She said it as a fact. She wasn't going to just let Han suffer alone. Not if she could help it. They were supposed to be _married _soon. She wasn't going to lose the man she loved. No, she would find him, even if it killed her.

"Leia, we need to talk about this somewhere else," She followed his gaze as he looked around the room at some of the clones watching the scene they created. "Somewhere more…private."

Without a word, she gave a sharp nod and then stormed past him. Much to her displeasure, she found Vader standing by the doorway, having seemingly watched the whole conversation. She felt her anger rise again and didn't bother to check her face to make sure that it didn't show.

"What?" She demanded, irrationally. She could tell he was slightly surprised from her sudden burst, but his expression darkened soon after. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told her that he wanted to.

Without another word or glance, Leia strut past him into the hallway, heading towards her room. She heard Luke close behind, and she knew that he wanted to tell her to control her emotions, but now wasn't the time. He probably knew she wouldn't listen anyway. Han was most likely in pain and she had been sitting around _eating_ _lunch,_ with Vader of all people! Blinking rapidly, she refused to let her tears fall as guilt found a spot in her stomach.

Making it to her room, the door hissed shut behind Luke. She kept her back towards him, hugging herself. The slight buzzing noise from the lights that flickered on automatically in her room were the only noises for a few long seconds, but footsteps approaching behind her were the next.

A warm hand found itself on her left shoulder. Luke's flesh hand. She suddenly felt grateful that he had used his real hand and not his mechanical prosthetic. It had never bothered her before, but the thought of being touched by it made her pale slightly. It was too similar to _him_.

"Leia…" Luke's comforting voice soothed her, making her shoulders relax a little more. She spun around to face her brother, sympathy written all over his young face. Suddenly she felt ashamed: she was being selfish. Luke cared for Han as well. They were really the only friends each of them had left after the rebellion had taken so many. She dropped her eyes from his gaze, not being able to hold it anymore.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I'm being unfair." She chanced a look into his eyes again, still finding kindness.

"No, you've been through a lot, and now Han is in danger; it's only natural that you're upset." He easily shrugged off her apology. She frowned.

"I could say the same to you, Luke. He's just as much your friend as he is mine." She looked off to the side, only to snap her eyes back at hearing Luke's soft chuckle. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, but I think my friendship with Han is a little different than yours." A teasing smirk formed on his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Leia lightly smacked the side of his arm.

"You know what I mean." She returned the smirk. Luke laughed a little bit before Leia allowed her face to turn serious again. "Still, I'm sorry I've been difficult. I know I need to get a hold of myself, and usually I can...I just don't know what's been wrong with me lately." Leia shook her head.

"It's ok," He said, finally acknowledging her apology. "Things have been hard on _all_ of us recently." He smiled ruefully. She simply nodded.

"Do you think we'll be able to help him? What did he say to you?" She asked, hopeful. He stared at her before he spoke.

"He sent me the coordinates, and it looks like he's somewhere south of mos taike. It's in the middle of nowhere, and there's no shuttle port to get to it, so we'll have to land without a hanger. It feels wrong though, like there's something clouding my senses every time I try to reach out with the Force." He paced away from where she was standing, and she could tell that it was frustrating him to no end that he couldn't sense Han like he wanted to. "Things are so much different in this time. More…blurred, and dim. When it comes to the Force I mean."

"But you know where he is."

"Yes," He paused in the middle of his pacing. "Well, somewhat. I know what area he's in. Without knowing what we're looking for makes it a little difficult." She shifted her weight in thought. It was better news that no. But something was bothering her…

"How was he able to get the information to you? How was he able to get the information in the first place?" Luke stopped pacing again, turning towards her.

"I thought about that, and I'm not exactly sure, but he must have found _some_ way. But if he was able escape for a little while, then he could be in real danger. If so, we need to get over there quickly." Leia crossed her arms.

"This could be a trap you know." Both of Luke's eyebrows raised in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. But why would they try to set a trap for people who shouldn't exist yet?" Silence filled the air between them before Luke's expression turned into one of surprise. "You don't think that they _know_ do you?"

Leia shook her head. "Whoever _they_ are, I'm not sure, but I'm not ruling anything out yet."

Luke nodded solemnly. "Either way, we'll need help. The question is whether or not we should ask the Jedi for that."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood, staring at the blue holograms of the two Jedi Grandmasters as they appeared with a flicker. Ahsoka stood next to him, having become much better at staying still and quiet over the years. Her growing patience was something that boggled his mind, considering who her Master was. But no matter who was rubbing off on her, he couldn't deny that she was becoming a very promising future-Jedi.

Yoda was the first to speak. "Obi-Wan, heard a report of the mission we have. Concerned about the two strangers, we are. News of them, do you have?"

Crossing his arms, Obi-Wan debated how to go about presenting the two mystery twins to the Jedi Grandmasters. He knew there was something different about them, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Also, Leia had lied to him earlier—although he didn't know why—but he felt he could let it go without much repercussion. He could have told Yoda and Mace a billion different things, but he decided to play it safe.

He told them their names and what they did before the found each other, but he left out the part about them being caught up with the Hutts. It would be better in the long run for everyone if he didn't spread that particular lie. The information he ended up giving them was practically a regurgitation of the answers they had gotten the first time they questioned them in the tent. He briefly reflected that this was one of the few times he hadn't told the complete truth to the two Jedi Council members.

"Trust them, you should not. Spies, they might be." Obi-Wan was going to reply, but Mace spoke instead.

"I agree with Master Yoda. These two have shown up at a convenient time for the Separatists. The balance in the war is on a tipping point, and we cannot afford to take any chances. Get rid of them." Mace's face was hard, adding to the seriousness in his voice. Being in the Council with him, Obi-Wan was not as intimidated with him as some other Jedi were, but he knew when to take him seriously.

"We are already taking them to a spaceport, and they haven't learned anything, so we don't need to worry about any information being leaked. But I have to disagree with your suspicions. I have meditated for an extended period of time and feel that it is the Force's will that they were with us on that planet. I am at a loss as to why though." He stroked his beard in thought.

Obi-Wan's words earned a deeper frown on Mace than before, and Obi-Wan felt impressed at the spectacle. He didn't think it was possible for his frown to grow any more.

"Whether or not they were meant to be there, now they need to go. For everyone's sake." Obi-Wan knew that the Korun Jedi was saying it because he was worried about the Separatists, but he couldn't help but notice how much it had sounded like a threat.

"Of course." Obi-Wan stared at the hologram.

"We will contact you about your next mission later. May the Force be with you." And just like that, the connection was cut and the blue image faded with a stutter.

"Do you really think they're Separatists, Master Kenobi?" It was Ahsoka.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I would still like to know why we found them where we did though." Ahsoka nodded, but before he could say anything else, his com-link cracked to life. "Yes?" He spoke into it.

"_It's Anakin. Luke said there's something he and Leia want to take to us about and that it's urgent."_ Obi-Wan raised as eyebrow.

"Did they say what it was about?"

"_No, but he said to head towards Leia's room."_ Obi-Wan glanced over at Ahsoka, who looked confused.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Arriving first, Anakin entered Leia's room. Luke was facing away from him, and Leia sat stiffly on her bed, her hands flat as boards on her thighs. It looked like he had walked in on a serious conversation, but that made sense considering the urgent tone in Luke's voice when he had contacted him. Leia's eyes snapped to Anakin's face and Luke spun around with a _fwip_ in his clothing.

"Obi-Wan should be here soon." Anakin kept his voice flat. In all honesty, he was very interested in what could be so important to the two twins, but letting that show would probably make them uncomfortable, so he kept it out of his tone.

"Ok." Luke said limply. Silence stretched in the room between the three for a few long seconds. Anakin crossed his arms and shifted his weight, but to his utter relief, the door finally opened behind him.

"I apologize for taking so long to get here, but there were other matters that required my attention." Obi-Wan spoke as Anakin half-turned to face him. He felt a slight burst of mild irritation coming from Leia at the admission: she obviously felt like her problem was more important.

Luke nodded in a dismissive gesture, and Leia stood up behind him to speak. "We know you have a war going on, and we're thankful that you've been so generous and have let us stay with you, but we need your help." Leia's voice was all business, but the kind of voice Padmé would use in a Senate meeting when she was passionate about something. "I know we're in no position to ask, but a friend of ours is in danger on Tatooine and we can't rescue him by ourselves. We could just go there from the spaceport, but two people is hardly enough for a rescue mission. So please, I implore you to take just one day and help us."

Silence filled the room again, and Anakin found that his first instinct was to want to help them, but months and months of fighting a war stopped the words from forming on his lips. Their resources were limited, and they definitely couldn't spare two of their top generals to go on a rescue mission. But still, the temptation to promise his help was strong.

Before he could say anything on the matter though, Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm afraid we won't be able to lend you our services. As much as we would like to help you and your friend, we simply cannot afford to go out of our way for this. I am truly sorry." Obi-Wan tilted his head in an apology.

It was almost painful to see the two twin's faces crumble into disappointment, and Anakin felt himself frown at the sight. Anakin, out of all people, knew how it felt to have someone wait for you to rescue them, only to be held back and unable. The Jedi Council's unwillingness to help his mother when she was a slave _still_ stirred feelings of resentment in him. It might always.

Still, they really couldn't help, but the thought made his fist clench. He was a Jedi; he was supposed to help the people of the Republic. Sometimes, he thought, that the Jedi had been slowly losing their way. They didn't seem to care about the people anymore: it was all about the war. And although he supported what they were doing in it, peace was what he craved the most: an end to all the fighting and suffering, and the ability to be with Padmé. After the war ended he was going to be with her, either as a Jedi, or not.

Leia was the first to regain her composure. Her face hardened quickly and her jaw set. Her eyes bore directly into Anakin's, and he could practically _hear_ the words "I knew it," coming from them. He stared back, unsure as to why she was so set on singling him out all the time. It unnerved him to feel her animosity towards him, and left him wondering what had happened to the woman before him. Maybe someday he'd ask, if he got to know her a little better.

Luke sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was worth a try." He almost failed at his attempt to smile. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. We're forever in your dept." He nodded his head in thanks, sounding disappointed and a little defeated.

Anakin finally found his voice. "It's no trouble at all." Both Obi-wan and Anakin nodded their heads towards the twins, and Leia returned the gesture as well.

Hesitating a moment to give the siblings an apologetic stare, Anakin turned and left the room with Obi-Wan beside him. Mulling over the moment in his mind, he felt a strange mix between feeling guilt for not helping them, and irritation that they would ask Jedi fighting in a war to abandon everything for a day and go with them. Obi-Wan seemed to pick up on his mood.

"I too would like to help them you know." Anakin snapped his head to look at the auburn haired man. Obi-Wan's eyes only flickered over before staring ahead again. Anakin stared ahead as well, his brows furrowing further.

"It's not fair; we should be able to help them. They're citizens of the Republic and we're ignoring their needs—the needs of their friend—while we sit around, waiting for the Council to send us on another killing spree." He huffed in anger. What had the Jedi order come to? Was it not his dream to help people like Luke and Leia's friend when he was just a boy? Was it not their _duty_ to help everyone who needed it?

Obi-Wan stopped walking and grabbed Anakin by his arm, successfully stopping him as well. "Anakin, listen to me." Anakin's eyes wandered in frustration, looking at anything but Obi-Wan's before finally resting on them, prompting him to continue. "What happened to their friend is horrible, but what we're doing here is for _them_. As much as I would like to help, there's nothing we can do about it. Leave it to the Force, Anakin." Obi-Wan's grey-blue eyes bore into Anakin's for a moment to express his point.

Anakin jerked his arm from his grasp. "A war's not going to stop kidnapping or slavery or—"

"And who is? You? You're just one man Anakin, you can't play god. You can't control everything."

"But I should be able to!" Anakin raised his voice in a sudden burst of rage, but the look in Obi-Wan's eyes had him slowly blink back into focus.

"Anakin—"

Anakin took an uncertain step back. "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that, Master." Anakin shook his head lamely. "I'll be in my quarters." Not waiting to hear what Obi-Wan had to say, he walked off without a backwards glance, leaving his former-Master to his own thoughts.

* * *

The thin mattress groaned under Luke's weight as he sat down on it. The room was plain, and matched the military image perfectly. Grey walls, and greyer floors. Luke was sure that there would be more personalization if someone was staying here long term, but as it was, it was pretty bland.

Sighing, Luke used his feet to slide off his boots—they didn't come off without a struggle—and flung his legs onto the bed, lying down on his back. It had been a long day, and he was starting to feel the after affects of the free-climbing, as well as the emotional stress.

Sure he had been able to find his lightsaber before they had left, but going to an unknown area to rescue Han from an unknown enemy was causing a slight headache. He could only imagine how Leia feels about the whole thing. They may have been able to leave today, but they would have to wait an extra day before they could get on a transport to Tatooine. After that, they would have to find some sort of ride to mos taike, not to mention the dangers in the desert itself.

Groaning, Luke sat up and rubbed his face in frustration as he flung his legs back off the bed. He couldn't sleep now; he had too much to think about, too much to plan.

He didn't blame his father and old Ben for not being able to help them: he had expected it. Still, it was disappointing to say the least. The thought of having to leave his father and go off and away without knowing when or if he was going to see him again caused a knot to tighten in his chest. After all those years of not knowing him, he was finally with him and he had to leave!

Stopping his train of thought, Luke abruptly stood up and sat in the middle of the floor in a criss-cross fashion. He would meditate. It always made him feel better. Plus old Ben had always told him to release his negative emotions into the Force. It had always worked before, so it could work now. Taking a deep breath, Luke closed his eyes…

_Woop. Woop. Woop. _

Sirens flared, and struck Luke out of the beginnings of his meditation. Standing up again, he tried to ignore the frustration that his lack of peace and lack of sleep was causing him. The door to his room opened and a couple of clones rushed in, guns erect.

"Stay where you are. If you come willingly, you won't get hurt." The clone trooper didn't give Luke any time to respond before he brought his com-link up to his helmet. "Sir, the male is still here." Luke felt his confusion rise as the seconds sped by.

"_I see," _Luke recognized Ben's voice. "_Bring him to deck three and we'll question him there._" Luke opened his mouth but no words came out. It wasn't until a clone shoved him through his door that he found his voice.

"What's going on? What did I do?" He demanded, pushing a clone's hand off of his shoulder. After a minute, he didn't think they were going to answer, but a clone finally spoke up.

"Don't pretend that you don't know." The clone said, sarcasm managed to squeeze its way into the mechanically distorted voice. "Your _sister_ stole a military class starship."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I know things have been kind of slow in this chapter and the last, but things will start picking up in the next chapter, i promise! until next time. :)


	8. Pursue

Here's the next chapter! :D Once again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! And I know I promised that things would be picking up (action-wise), but it didn't end up happening in this chapter. I super double promise it will in the next one though! So enjoy! :D

Thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited my story since the last update, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

_Springpanther_: I'm glad you think so! I think Leia and Anakin are more similar than she would like to think. ;) And yes, poor Luke. Leia really got him into a mess this time. You'll have to find out about that though; I'm not saying anything. ;) Thanks for taking the time to review as a guest!

_ILDV_: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

The fingers of a clone dug into Luke's arm as they arrived at a cell on the third deck, and Luke had to watch himself as anger and frustration threatened to bubble their way into his chest. Leia had left him. It was all he could think about the entire way up there. That, and _why_. He _was_ going to help her, didn't she know that?

Now he couldn't though. Now he was probably going to be stuck in the cell and forced to stay there for the rest of his natural life. Well, maybe not so natural, considering the fact that he wasn't supposed to be alive in that time at all.

Maybe he was overreacting, but last time he checked, stealing a military ship was illegal. Not to mention wrong. What was Leia thinking? It made no sense. She had let herself get worked into a frenzy, and made a rash decision. Sighing, he realized that he should have been more direct with her about controlling her emotions. It had been his weakness too, when he was being trained by Master Yoda. It still was in many ways, but he had gotten a lot better as he had grown stronger in the Force.

The yellow ray shield in front of him blinked off and Luke felt a blaster dig into his back to get him moving. The clone who had his arm also shoved him forward.

The room he found himself in was dark, but was lined with white lights on the walls that gave him the horrible feeling that he was back on the Death Star.

Repressing a shudder, Luke bravely walked forward and sat in a metal chair at the end of a rectangular steel table. There was no other furniture in the room besides the chair and the table, and he noticed—with growing discomfort—that the other side of the room faded into a shadow.

One of the clones snapped him out of his thoughts with the sound of stun cuffs clicking into place around his wrists behind his back. Turning his head slightly to glare at the restraining device, Luke didn't retaliate when the clone attached his cuffs to the back of his chair. Making a small jerky movement revealed that the chair was attached to the ground.

The clones that had kindly "escorted" him to the room stood at attention, lined up against the walls. It was quiet for a moment before Luke recognized two familiar Force signatures. Hearing the shutting off of the ray shield behind him, Luke didn't bother to look back at the two figures that entered the room together. He knew who they were.

They didn't speak right away. From the right, Obi-Wan walked slowly in front of Luke with his hands clasped behind his back, and coming from the other side, Anakin mirrored his image, although he looked more upset. Obi-Wan stopped in front of Luke, but Anakin continued to prowl.

"Do you know why you're here, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked in a casual tone.

"Yeah," Luke stared at his father as he walked behind him, completing his circle. "Leia stole one of your ships." Man, Leia had really screwed this one up.

"Not just any ship: a _military_ class ship." Anakin leaned his head close to Luke's, as he stood behind him. Luke only flicked his eyes towards Anakin for a second before looking ahead at Obi-Wan again.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Luke could have sworn that he heard him sigh. "You must understand how serious this is. You're sister has committed a crime against the republic and will have to be tried in court." His voice was harsh, and Luke couldn't help but flinch a little. He had never heard Obi-Wan talk like this before. Obi-Wan uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. "You _must_ tell us where she has gone. Anything you know will help immensely."

Luke didn't waste a second. "Listen, all I know is that she's going to Tatooine. She took the coordinates to find our friend, but that's it." He said, slightly exasperated with the whole situation. Surely they could sense he was telling the truth.

Anakin walked back in front of Luke and stood next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stared into Luke's eyes like he was searching for something. He probably was.

With silence hanging in between them, Luke couldn't help but notice how tired Obi-Wan looked. Sure, he had looked tired when Luke had first met him on Tatooine, but he was old and that alone didn't leave room to look like anything else. Here, Luke knew the war was affecting him. War liked to do that to everyone, it seemed. It also made people lose trust in one another, and the thought had it easier to feel patience with the two men in front of him. He knew that the lack of trust they had in him wasn't personal.

Before the moment could stretch out any longer, the ray shield dropped and a clone stood at attention behind Luke. "General Kenobi sir, you're needed in the communications room." Obi-Wan stood up straight.

"Can it wait?" Luke could hear the strain of frustration in his voice.

"No, sir. It's the Council; they said it's urgent."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, but only for a second. "I'll be right there."

"Yes, sir." The clone left without another word, and Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who nodded back in an unspoken affirmation.

Anakin's eyes followed the older Jedi as he walked out of the cell before turning his attention back to Luke. Silence stretched on for what felt like forever, and Luke started to feel uncomfortable under his father's hard gaze. He almost thought that Anakin wasn't going to talk, when he opened his mouth.

"Listen Luke, I don't care if you know anything about the stolen ship, but I need to know whose side you're on." When Luke stared blankly back, Anakin frowned. "Are you with the Separatists?" He demanded, getting impatient.

Luke frowned, himself. "Well, will you believe what I tell you?" After a moment, Anakin nodded. Thinning his lips, Luke spoke. "I'm on your side Anakin, you must know that. I would never want to jeopardize what you're doing here; I support the Republic as much as you do." Luke said, passionately. He left his mental shields down so Anakin could read his motives. He would be in one fine mess if he didn't believe him. Luke swallowed, waiting.

Anakin seemed to be mulling what Luke said over in his mind. He said he would believe him, but he wasn't stupid; he wouldn't risk the safety of his mission on the word of an acquaintance.

After a moment, Luke could feel the slight brush of Anakin's mind in his as he took up Luke's silent offer to search his true intentions. Of course, he couldn't read his mind, but he could at least tell whether or not Luke was speaking the truth.

A few more moments passed by and Luke tried to re-adjust himself in his seat when numbness spread in his legs, but Anakin took it as a different kind of discomfort. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude so deeply." The presence Luke had felt in his mind swiftly ripped away.

Luke shook his head, feeling strange from the sudden disconnect. "No, it wasn't an intrusion at all. I was just making myself more, uh, comfortable." Anakin lightly raised an eyebrow, seeming to study Luke before a silent sigh could be seen on his chest.

Uncrossing his arms, Anakin's face became more serious. "Well, you seem to be telling the truth, but I still have questions." Luke's brows furrowed.

"I'll try my best to answer them, but I don't know how many I'll be able to." Before Anakin could say anything, his head shot up as the ray shield turned off again.

"Well, we'll all have plenty of time to get to know each other better on the way to Tatooine." It was Obi-Wan, and no one said anything while he walked back in front of Luke.

"Uh…what?" Luke asked dumbly. Surely he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

"You, my friend, are going to go with us to Tatooine to retrieve the stolen vessel. And your sister."

* * *

Leia wiped the nervous sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she adjusted herself in the pilot's seat. Stealing the ship from the Jedi was not what she had planned, but it had happened anyway. She almost regretted doing it, but the thought that she could finally get something done and save Han had her disregard the feeling of remorse altogether. Of course, she shouldn't have left Luke, and now she would have to go alone, but she had confidence in her abilities.

Or so she told herself.

She had had plenty of time to acquaint herself with controls of different ships over the course of the rebellion, so she didn't have a problem with flying on her own, but this was a _very_ old ship compared to the ones she was used to. It was like flying an antique. The thought wasn't even that far off.

She had been in hyperspace for hours, and was likely to be arriving at the desert planet soon. How many times would she have to come back to the dumb rock to save Han? Sighing, she sat with her back straight, but decided against holding the position. Slumping down in her chair, Leia lightly crossed her arms and gazed at the blue space quickly passing by her outside of the ship.

Flying a ship never brought Leia any giddy feelings like it seemed to do with Luke, but when she was in hyperspace, she felt strangely at peace. It was beautiful, and it reminded her of the water back on Alderaan right after winter. She used to play in it when she was younger and throw the water above her head, making the substance appear like diamonds falling around her. It was freezing to the touch, but one of Leia's favorite things about her beloved homeworld.

_Alderaan_…

The pain of the memory caused Leia to grip her abdomen, willing back the emotions that came with it. So many people died in the war with the Empire, but the most devastating loss was Alderaan. A whole planet full of people—gone. Just like that. Her father, her friends; it was almost too much to bear. It had been over six years since it was destroyed, but the memory still felt fresh, just like the pain. It was memories like those that kept Leia from seeing Vader as Luke did. He was so willing to forgive, but Leia just wasn't ready. She didn't know if she ever would be able to, even if she wanted to.

A blinking light on the nav-computer brought her back to the present and told her she was close. To be honest, she was slightly surprised that she hadn't been contacted by the Jedi. Surely they had a way to communicate with their own ship. It didn't matter though, she would continue and land either way.

With smoothness Leia could appreciate, the ship dropped out of hyperspace. The barren planet filled the window of her shuttle as she approached. Starting the dissent into the atmosphere, Leia banished all other thoughts: she was headed to Mos Taike to start her search for Han, and she couldn't be distracted. Before she left she thankfully had enough sense to grab the coordinates for the area he was in. Luke had left it in her room, opportunity written all over it.

The ship shuddered as she lowered it through the atmosphere. The sky was clear, and Leia found herself thankful for the fact. If there had been a sand storm, she didn't know if she would have been able to get searching right away. Not like it would have stopped her.

Mos Taike came into view and Leia couldn't help but frown at the small town. If it could be called that at all. It looked like someone had dumped a bowl of sand over the area, only showing a couple of small buildings. Places like Mos Eisley and Mos Espa were disgusting crime-holes, but they looked like Coruscant next to the deteriorating rubble in front of her.

Leia landed the ship right outside of the town limits. It would be difficult to keep the ship there because of the lack of any kind of landing zone, but she would have to risk it. She didn't plan on being gone long anyway.

Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her temples as she slumped in her seat once again. She was being stupid. Very stupid. What was she thinking coming out here all alone? Where was her common sense? She should have waited for Luke, but she didn't. She couldn't let doubt scare her off now though; she dove into the situation head first. She could only hope that when Luke and the Jedi found her, they would understand, however unlikely that was.

Standing up, Leia went to a small supplies compartment in the back of the cockpit. She hadn't had much time to grab supplies for the trip into the dessert, but thankfully she was wearing her white jumpsuit and white boots already. It would protect her from the sand and suns well enough. She was wearing her white vest as well; suddenly glad she was, as she stuffed water and some protein sticks into the pockets of it.

A blaster attached to a holster under her vest was the last thing she grabbed before she headed over to the loading ramp. Pausing to take a deep breath, she pressed the button to open the ship to the outside world. It was now or never, and Leia had never really been good at waiting. Recent actions had shown that.

Clutching the device with the coordinates in her hand, Leia stepped down the ramp and onto the sand.

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm not coming?" Ahsoka demanded, blocking Anakin's path in the hallway.

"I already told you," Anakin crossed his arms, frustrated. Ahsoka had never really listened to him whenever she was told to say behind on a missio, and to be perfectly honest, he was getting sick of it. "We need a Jedi to stay to stay with the ship. We won't be gone very long, Ahsoka. We should be back within a day."

"That's if everything goes according to your plan, right?" She mirrored his image. "Remember last time you didn't want me to come? I was helpful then, and I can be helpful _now—_!"

"That's completely different. You have to stay because you're needed here, not because I don't want you to get hurt." Shaking his head, he walked past her. It only took a second for him to hear the quick footsteps of his persistent Padawan approach him.

"Why can't Master Kenobi stay with the ship? It doesn't make sense to send two Generals to go get a stolen ship and some crazy woman." Picking up his pace, Anakin didn't bother to slow down when he noticed Ahsoka struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Obi-Wan can't stay here; the Council specifically wanted him to go. And there's a chance that that 'crazy woman' may be working with the Separatists." He glanced over at her and saw her determination begin to crack.

"All the more reason for me to go! Please, let me go with you." Slowing down at the tone in her voice, Anakin tried his best to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but you have to stay here. The clones need you. Obi-Wan and I can take care of ourselves." After a few moments, Ahsoka stopped walking. Anakin stopped as well.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I still don't like it." The face she gave him left little room to doubt her.

"I'd be disappointed if you did." He smirked, and she gave a weak smile in return. He actually felt bad about leaving her this time, but she really was needed on the ship. He remembered when he was still a Padawan; he had always seemed to get the boring jobs pushed on him. He wondered if she was just as impatient to become a Jedi Knight as he had been.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka turned around to leave, but paused to look back at him. "Just be careful. I wouldn't want to have to dig through half of Tatooine just because you stepped in some loose sand." Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"I'll try my best." And with one last amused look, she was gone.

Turning to leave himself, Anakin headed towards the hanger with the _Twilight_. The ship itself was more of a piece of junk than anything else, but he had put time and love into the old bucket of bolts and it could handle pretty much any mission. It had so far.

Obi-Wan and Luke came into view when he walked into the hanger. There were some clones at their posts around the area, but besides that, no one else was there.

Luke nodded a greeting when Anakin approached them, and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. Anakin gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Obi-Wan held his hands up dramatically. "Oh nothing Anakin, take your time. It's not like we have a war to get back to." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that late."

"I guess twenty minutes _is_ considered fashionably late in some corners of the galaxy." Muttering a couple of unflattering words under his breath, Anakin walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Language, Anakin." He heard Obi-Wan say after him. Anakin rolled his eyes dramatically even though no one could see him and sat down in the pilot's chair.

"If you want a smooth ride, I suggest you don't nag the pilot." Content with himself, Anakin started the engine as Obi-Wan sat in the seat next to him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I can fly as well. Although, I highly doubt you would ever pass up the chance to show off to a new passenger." Anakin didn't bother to look at him, and shrugged off the comment. He was right of course, but that didn't mean he was going to voice it.

"I'm a pretty good pilot myself." Anakin almost jumped at Luke's voice. He hadn't really expected him to talk for some reason. He turned to look at him sitting in the seat behind Obi-Wan.

"Really?" He asked, honestly interested. Luke nodded, and Anakin turned his head forward again. "Well, if everything goes the way it's supposed to and you and your sister aren't Separatists—or crazy—then we should go flying sometime. See if you're any good."

"I'd like that." Was Luke's simple reply, but Anakin was surprised to feel the positive emotion flowing off of the man, towards him. He took a selfish moment to steep himself in the warmth of the feeling before finishing the take off procedure.

"Well I guess we better get to it then."

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it! Like I said, things will start happening in the next chapter (I promise!). :) There will be some more Han too! So until next time!


	9. Closer

oh my goodness, I'm alive! I am SO sorry this took so long, but things got in the way, and then i just never got around to it. But enough of excuses! I actually put action into this chapter like i said this time:! X) Also, i put a sort of _previously_ thing down below because i know i forget stuff about stories if they have a large gap in between updates. I hope you like the chapter, it's a little longer because i took so long, so i hope that's ok. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this chapter since the last update! I love you all and i love hearing from you! :) So enjoy!

Also, sorry for any mistakes I've missed, I've read over it a couple of times, but i mostly just skimmed cause i wanted to post this as soon as possible.

_Springpanther_: Yup, help is coming for Han and it won't be too long before he's rescued! Leia is a bit of a wreck right now so she's not really thinking straight. You're right about Anakin btw. ;) Also that issue about Luke and Leia's Force-sensitivity is addressed in this chapter!

_Random reader w/o a profile_: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and i hope you continue to do so! :) You'll just have to wait to see the mystery man, but he'll be revealed soon enough!

_Guest_: haha I'll try my best to add as much character bonding as i can! It's definitely an important part to me! :) And Han will be rescued soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does.

* * *

_Previously_: Leia stole a ship from the _Resolute_ where Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had been keeping her and her brother Luke as guests. Luke was interrogated about his sister, but it was cut short when Obi-wan and Anakin decided to take Luke to Tatooine to follow her. Meanwhile, Han waits for Luke and Leia to rescue him after sending the coordinates of his location, knowing it is probably a trap.

* * *

A blindfold was ripped off, causing Han to blink furiously at the light he was so suddenly aware of.

It had taken at least a day for the guards to come for him after his last encounter with his mystery captor. He had finally gotten some food, and then they had blindfolded him. He had no idea where he was and what he was doing there, but he hoped Luke and Leia would hurry up and get there for the hundredth time; he was sick of being a prisoner.

Han tried to open his eyes with a squint, as the light slowly dimmed in his vision. Wherever he was, he wasn't back in the dark room; it was too bright.

His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and Han couldn't help but scrub his fingers over his eyes. The image in front of him couldn't be real.

He was in the Mos Eisley Cantina.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded, jumping to his feet, only to find the rest of the cantina empty. The guards had left him, and he finally realized that he wasn't bound in any way. He stared at his wrists. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Hearing a noise coming from the other side of the Cantina, Han slowly moved over towards it, but before he could get there, people started walking in. Not just any people though, people who were regulars in the filthy Cantina. Frustratingly, he couldn't make out the door where they were coming from.

They all started to sit down at tables and the bar when a Wookie walked in.

"…Chewie?" But it couldn't be. It was impossible. There was no way.

The Wookie responded with a growl, and walked up to Han, grabbing him in a fierce hug. 'Whoa, whoa buddy! Don't break me in half!" He felt hysterical laughter creep its way up his throat. He honestly wasn't sure if he was ever going to see his friend again.

Chewie dropped Han and stepped back. It was the same old Chewie…but something was off. As Han took in his friend, he started to have a sinking feeling that Chewie wasn't actually _Chewie_.

No, his eyes were different somehow…

"Who are—AAGH!" A mind-splitting headache worse that Han had ever felt before cut off any extended thought. It felt like someone was pealing back layer after layer from the inside out. He felt completely exposed, helpless.

Each second felt like eternity, and just when he thought he might die: it stopped.

His head was throbbing and felt lighter than air all at the same time. He felt slightly queasy too. He realized that he had collapsed on the ground, and had no idea how long he had been there.

He must have gotten into another bar fight…

Lifting his head, he saw Chewie sitting at a table. "Hey, fur ball, help me up!" As Chewie walked over to help him to his feet, Han tried to remember why he had gotten into a fight. He had actually tried not to get into a fight too. That old man and the kid needed a ride and they didn't want any Imperial trouble, and fights _always_ attracted trouble.

Finally managing to stand, Han staggered for a moment before Chewie steadied him. His new passengers could wait: he needed a drink.

* * *

It was quiet in the cockpit when they finally landed on Tatooine. The landing gear was the only sound for a few long moments before Anakin stood up from the pilot's seat, glancing over at Luke before he faced Obi-Wan.

"We better make this quick; the open sand won't be good for the ship." Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation, but Luke noticed hesitation in the movement.

Apparently, so did his father.

"What's wrong?" But Obi-Wan didn't answer, and instead, stood from his seat and turned to meet Luke's eyes.

"I have something I want to ask you about," He paused, taking a moment to stroke his beard. "Something I suspect needs to stay _off_ the record." Luke swallowed hard. Whatever the question was, he hoped he would be able to answer it without revealing anything about where he and Leia were from. He looked at his old mentor expectantly. He saw Anakin eyeing the older Jedi too—a question in his eyes.

Recognizing the look he was given, Obi-Wan continued. "I understand that you and your sister are Force-sensitive, but only you seem to have any sort of training in it. Where, might I ask, were you taught, and by whom?"

Luke blinked. He couldn't tell him that _he_ had taught him, but he couldn't lie; they would be able to tell if he did.

Sighing, he stole a glance at his father. He seemed just as interested to hear the answer as Obi-Wan was. "I haven't had _formal_ Jedi training, but I have been trained by a Jedi." Obi-wan's eyebrow rose, but Anakin's face didn't change.

"Who would this Jedi be by any chance?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

Luke hesitated, unsure of whether or not to reveal the information, but spoke anyway. "Ben was his name."

"Ben…?" Anakin trailed off.

"Just Ben. He was…sort of an old hermit. On Tatooine." Anakin visibly stiffened.

"There aren't any Jedi on Tatooine," Anakin's tone left no room for argument. "Where is he now?"

"He died a couple of years ago." He lowered his eyes in silent remembrance; ignoring the fact that his mentor's younger self was standing right in front of him. There was a moment of silence before Obi-Wan spoke again.

"My deepest condolences; I would have loved to meet him." Luke looked up at him, unable to keep the corner of his lips from twitching.

"I think you would have liked him." Before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin half turned to look out the cockpit window.

"I think we'd better hurry up and head out. It looks like a sand storm." Luke stood up, himself.

"Shouldn't we wait it out here then?" Anakin turned back with a small grimace on his face.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Unless you want to help dig us out of this ship when it's done."

Thinning his lips, Luke thought to protest—to point out the holes in his father's logic—but the thought of Han and Leia and all the danger they were in had him keep his mouth shut. He owed Han a lot, not to mention his sister was in love with the reckless smuggler.

Closing his eyes, Luke reached out in the Force and searched for the approaching storm. Outside, it looked like any other day or place on Tatooine, but Luke knew better. Sand storms were random and lightning fast on the dust planet. It could be there within an hour. Maybe sooner.

Still, every second they sat there was a second that could be critical in finding Han and Leia. They would have to chance the storm, unfortunately. But if they left that very moment, they could probably get to the outskirts of the storm before it reached them. He opened his eyes.

"You're right. Let's go."

o0o

They got to the coordinates much sooner than Luke had thought they would have thanks to two speeders they had on their ship. Of course, Luke had to squeeze onto the back of Obi-Wan's, making the ride there very uncomfortable. His legs were practically numb by the time they stopped.

Thankful to be able to stand, Luke was the first one off. They had missed the storm with plenty of time to spare. A fact everyone was silently grateful for.

Anakin and Obi-Wan got off of their speeders. "Well, these are the coordinates, but it just looks like more sand to me." Anakin stooped down to feel out the ground with his hands. "I can't feel anything in the Force either." He stood up and dusted his hands off.

"This is the place, I'm sure of it." Luke couldn't feel anything either, but maybe if he tried to reach across his and Leia's bond… "I think I can find Leia if I can find our bond."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "That might be a good idea, assuming everything went according to her plan and she made it here." Luke's throat tightened at his insinuation.

"She did, believe me." Luke pushed away his nerves and sat down in a crossed-leg position. Leia could do anything she put her mind to.

"We can help you stretch out in the Force if you want our assistance." Obi-wan offered.

Luke stared and nodded his head. "That would be wonderful, thank you." The two other Jedi then sat cross-legged across from him, waiting for him to start.

When he first started, he felt nothing, not Leia and not the minds assisting him. As the seconds ticked by, however, he started to feel the other two Jedi as they became a stronger presence in him mind. It was a strange sensation to be so close to more than one mind. It was slightly intimidating as well; he felt so vulnerable, like an open book for them to read. Of course, they weren't in his mind to search it, but he couldn't help but recoil at the overwhelming sensation.

"Is everything ok?" It was Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Sorry, I've just never had the chance to do this before." Luke shifted awkwardly where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry it is uncomfortable, but I think we should press on if we are to find your friend and sister." Obi-Wan's tone was gentle but firm. Luke needed to do this; it might be their only way of finding Leia.

With a small nod no one really saw, Luke tried again.

The sensation came back stronger when he tried it again. He didn't stop it this time, and found the presences in his mind more comforting by the second. He could feel the Force around him like never before and it was intoxicating.

Despite the all-encompassing power of the Force he felt, Luke narrowed his senses and continued his search for Leia. With the help of the two Jedi in front of him, he was able to feel her presence somewhere underneath them. _Far_ underneath.

Just as Luke was about to peel away from his meditative state, he felt another presence inch near his mind. It was dark and it radiated a coldness that seemed to chill him to the bone, even in Tatooine's heat. But before he could search it, or even pull away from it, it was gone.

Luke opened his eyes to see two sets staring back at him with different levels of patience. If they had felt what he had, they didn't show it. But he wouldn't say anything for now.

"I felt her: she's deep in the—" Luke's sentence was cut short when the ground started to shake. "What the—?" All three of them jumped to their feet, ready for anything, when the ground started to open up about fifty feet from where they were. He had no idea why or who it was opened by, but it looked like the only way into the mystery compound, and after a moment, it stopped.

"Well that's convenient." Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin ignored him and strode past both of them to get a closer look at the hole. A second passed, and he turned with a smirk on his face. "We all know this is a trap, right?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, his face seemingly uninterested. "I would say so. I supposed we should go ahead and spring it then. Better now than later."

Luke sighed, hesitating for a second before walking past Anakin. He looked into the hole before jumping into it. It wasn't a long drop, and he found that when he landed, he was standing on an elevator. Two thuds later, and Luke was with Obi-Wan and Anakin again.

It only took them a moment to figure out the elevator, and they were soon on their way deeper into the compound.

The ride on the elevator was long and dark, but before Luke could admit to becoming impatient, it stopped. The door slowly opened into a dimly lit hallway made completely of durasteel. There was no one in the hallway, but they didn't dare risk going out of the elevator before they searched it with the Force.

"It's clear." Anakin supplied, and they exited the elevator. Luke could feel Leia's presence much easier in the compound than he could out of it. It was like there had been a mental wall where the ground was, separating the world outside and the compound underground. It was a shield made for Jedi, Luke was sure of it. But that meant that whoever was in charge was expecting Jedi to come. The thought didn't sit well in Luke stomach.

They started on their way through the compound. It was a labyrinth in the truest sense; there seemed to be no end to the hallways and doors, and despite the multitude of paths they had seen, they hadn't gone very far when Obi-Wan froze at the corner of a hallway. He crouched down, motioning for Luke and Anakin to do the same.

"There are guards ahead. They're examining bodies…" He trailed off and turned to glance back at Luke. "It appears your sister has already been through here. Either that, or someone else is here we don't know about."

"Might I suggest speaking a little softer, Master?" Anakin whispered, albeit a little sarcastically. "Any louder and they're bound to—"

"Who's there?" A guard shouted towards them.

"—hear us." Anakin deadpanned.

Luke barely caught the amused twitch of Obi-Wan's lips before his face became serious, once again focused on the guards.

Luke reached for his lightsaber, the clones had confiscated it when he had been brought in for questioning, but Obi-Wan had given it back on when they had gotten on the speeders. It felt comfortable in his hand, and he couldn't help but be grateful that he didn't use his father's lightsaber anymore. _That_ would have been fun to explain.

They stood up slowly and pressed themselves against the wall—Luke being between the two other Jedi—and waited for the guards to approach so they could take them by surprise.

Soft orders could be heard coming from the guard in charge and it wasn't long after that Luke heard the cautious footsteps nearing. However Leia had managed to get past all of those guards, Luke wasn't sure he wanted to know. He just wanted to hurry up and find her.

Sensing the guards get closer, Luke activated his lightsaber and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin do the same. It was a second later that the first guard appeared past the corner, gun at the ready. Luke could sense the shock and fear at finding three Jedi waiting for him.

The guard shot, but Obi-Wan easily deflected it, sending it back toward the guard and hitting him in the leg. The guard withered with a cry of agony to the ground when more guards came from around the corner.

"Jedi!" One of them yelled, but Luke couldn't tell which one because he was already on the move to disarm one of the guards by slicing his gun in half. The metal hit the ground with a loud _thunk _that went unheard because of the sound of blasters firing.

Luke didn't have time to count, but it looked like there were only about twenty guards there, including the first guard that was taken out by Obi-Wan. It wouldn't be too hard to fight them with the three of them there, but things could turn south quick if they called for backup.

Anakin started to advance and Luke quickly followed his lead, making sure not to trip on whoever was on the ground. The shooting became less intense as they press forward and the guards started retreating. Luke continued to block the blasts being shot at him before fluidly countering one of the guards with a clean slice to his front.

Anakin made quick work of three guards by Force-throwing them across the hallway into the wall; it was a short distance, but Luke couldn't help but wince at the cracks he heard come from their unconscious forms.

One by one, they continued to take out the guards. There were only a couple left when one of the guards in the back picked up his communicator.

"Need backup. I repeat, need backup—!" The comm. was swiftly ripped out of the man's grasp and destroyed by Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Anakin then proceeded to throw his lightsaber at the guard, successfully killing him.

"Poodoo," Anakin swore. "We need to finish this now if we want to find Leia and your friend." Luke didn't respond as he deflected blaster bolts into the last remaining guards with Obi-wan.

Once they were sure they had gotten the last of the guards, they deactivated their lightsabers. Bodies were crowding the corner of the hallway they were standing in, and Luke felt a stab of guilt for not taking more time to just disarm more of them. Taking a life was sometimes necessary, but he never enjoyed it.

"I suggest we move before those reinforcements get here." Obi-Wan broke the silence.

Anakin clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. "If we want to find them faster, we should split up." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful.

"I don't know; we don't exactly know what we're dealing with here." He clipped his own lightsaber.

"Which is exactly why we need to speed things up. If something happens, we can always contact each other with our communicators." A pause and then a sigh.

"Very well," Obi-Wan looked over a Luke. "Luke can come with me…that is, as long as you're feeling up to being alone." Anakin's smile was roughish.

"Of course, Master." Luke's brows knitted; he didn't like the idea of splitting up. Of course, it would help them find Leia and Han faster, but if they ran into something else…

"Ready?" Obi-Wan motioned a hand forward to allow Luke in front of him.

"Yeah." Luke said lamely, and they started walking. Luke didn't resist the urge to look back over his shoulder as his father ran back down the hallway they had come from.

* * *

Leia tried to slow her breathing as she recovered from sprinting to cover. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was deep into the base. She was going off of instincts alone, and had managed to not run in circles. Or so she hoped. Luke would have said that it was the Force, and maybe it was, but she still didn't quite understand that specific subject.

She knew she wanted to learn more about the Force, but for so long it had just seemed like something that was special about Luke, something she could never understand. The more she learned about its existence though, the more she wanted to keep learning. It felt…right somehow.

But she couldn't think about that yet. No, she had a situation she had to take care of, and a fiancé to rescue. It had taken her too long to get to the base. She had spent most of the credits on her to get a ride there, and even then it had taken longer than it should have. The desert was a cruel place, and she didn't envy Luke for having to grow up on the planet.

It had also taken her a long time to find the actual base and opening for it. She hadn't known what to do, so she tried to focus on the Force like Luke had tried teaching her, and the ground had opened.

The thing that had made her feel uneasy though, was an oppressive feeling in the back of her head, like she was drowning in frigid water. The feeling hadn't left either; it was constantly there, whispering to her.

She had a more pressing issue at the moment though; there were guards casing her, and she had lost her gun. She would be able to use one of the guard's guns, but seeing as she had no way of getting one of those guns in the first place, she couldn't really do anything.

So now she was hiding in some dark corner, defenseless, completely alone, and not to mention, lost.

Thankfully, what she assumed to be the Force, seemed to help her not run into any serious danger. She hadn't run into a large group of guards since she had first come into the base. Her senses heightened there, and ever since then, she'd felt guided.

Feeling the need to move, she slowly moved away from where she had been hiding. The area she was in was dark, and it was hard to tell where she was going.

So it surprised her when she ran into a door switch.

"Ah!" She spun around quickly and cringed when the door swished open to reveal a group of guards on the other side. "Oh, cra—"

"Hey, you there!" The guards all started yelling at once, and although they didn't shoot at first, they were just as surprised at finding her as she was at finding them. She cursed her luck—or lack thereof—and ran in the opposite direction, ducking from the blaster fire that was sure to come. Maybe she would be able to find one of the guards guns she had taken out earlier if her luck changed.

Blaster shots erupted around her, causing her to fumble around with her footing. She managed to stumble around a corner, giving her a moment to catch her breath without fear of her head being shot off.

She kept running, looking for a way to lose them. They were right behind her, she could tell. If she didn't think of something fast, she was a goner. Of course, she wouldn't give up easily, but she might not even get a chance to fight. The thought made her angry.

Turning at another corner, she felt another presence. It reminded her of Luke, but it was different somehow. Different, but still familiar. She decided to make a run towards wherever it was coming from. Whoever it was, it was better than what was behind her.

In a moment, the presence flashed brightly in her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. It was getting closer by the second, and when she turned down another hall, she smacked right into whoever it was.

"Ooof!" Leia fell back onto the floor. The other person—who she barely had a chance to recognize as Anakin—didn't have the same problem, and quickly ran past her to attack the guards chasing her.

Leia scrambled to her feet. "Are you ok? Can you fight?" Anakin grunted, not too far away.

"Yes, give me a gun!" She stood expectantly when a gun flew from a guard's hands and into hers.

She couldn't say she wasn't glad he showed up when he did, but she couldn't help but be frustrated that _he_ was the one to show up. Why couldn't it have been Luke, or even Obi-Wan? She pushed the childish thought away, and started to shoot.

Most of the shots coming at her were stopped by Anakin's blue lightsaber. He was busy blocking all of the blaster fire, and besides deflecting the occasional shot, he wasn't able to go completely on the offensive, so Leia made up for it by shooting from behind.

Once there were fewer guards, Anakin began to go more on the offensive, and she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the display of deadly force. It was over soon after it started thought.

"Are you hurt?" He took a couple of steps closer. Leia eyed the lit lightsaber.

"I'm fine." She met his eyes. She thought she saw concern flicker through them, but ignored that small detail. "Where's Luke?" She demanded.

The lightsaber turned off with a hiss. "He's with Obi-Wan. We decided to split up and look for you and your friend."

"Have they found him yet?" She couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"No," Her stomach plummeted at the news she should have expected. "That is, they haven't contacted me to tell me that they have or not." He added a little hastily. Leia frowned.

"Well I'm going to continue searching for him." She strut past him when she heard the swish of his tunic as he turned.

"Wait," He caught up with her, touching her arm to stop her before she violently shrugged it off. His nose wrinkled with his frown before he continued. "I need to get you out of here; it's not safe. And not only that, but you have committed a serious crime against the Republic, I can't just let you wander off."

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't care if it's dangerous, and I don't care if I have to sit in a cell for a hundred years afterwards," She took a step closer, glared up into his face and cursed him for being so tall. "I'm. Going. To. Save. Han." He stared defiantly back, but she saw what looked like…understanding break through his glare.

She spun away and started walking again. "I'm going with you." He said from behind her.

"Obviously." She repressed an eye roll. At least it would help to have someone with her. Maybe make things go faster and easier.

Managing to fit her new gun into her holster, she brushed back a stray hair. She was getting close, she knew it.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! :) I hope you liked it! I'll Try my best to update sooner this time! Till next time!


End file.
